


What do you know about the heart?

by 6coolaish6



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6coolaish6/pseuds/6coolaish6
Summary: Jon snow is baffled when Arya starts to act weird around him. This a divergence from the series. He can't understand why she is reacting this way and why is feeling the need to burn men to flirt with his sister.Another muse.





	1. Chapter 1

_Arya and Bran are home and they are both safe._ Jon felt his head spin and his heart stop as reread that letter. 

 _Arya and Bran were home._ His little sister and his crippled brother, who he had thought as dead, were home and safe. And he was not there to meet them, greet them or hug them. He was not there to assure them that he would not let any harm fall on them, anymore. He wasn't there to ask for their forgiveness for taking the stupid oath and leaving them behind. He was not there to make sure that they were fine and were able to settle in the partially destroyed Winterfell. He was not there.

He hated himself for this. He had died for his sister and when she came back he was not there. He had mourned for his brother and he was not there to welcome him home. He has never felt as much of a failure than he did at this moment. His little brother and sister came back home on their own, when he should have been the one to personally move heaven and Earth to find them and bring them home. He had moved on from his lost family onto trying to win a losing war. He had given up on them and he hated himself because of that. He gave up the thought of even finding them.

God's! How dare he call himself a big brother? Robb ragged a war in seven kingdoms for his sisters and he was sitting on his arse waiting for the bloody dragon queen and her dragons. He can't do this. He needs to be there with his family and shield them the Others. He needs to save them, he needs dragons for that but he wondered if even that would be helpful. But he needed to go home. At least, the dragon queen was allowing them to mine the dragon glass. They were starting the shipment in a day and Sir Davos will go back to Winterfell to keep an eye on Littlefinger.

Jon clutched his hands. If Littlefinger knew what was best for him, he would not look at Arya in any manner. Jon would murder him with his bare hands if he ever did anything to Arya. Sansa...she was her own person and, has and will do things she thinks is right. Irrespective of anything. But Arya was his little sister and he would murder anyone that dared to harm her or even think of harming her. He growled in frustration. What good would his anger do if he was here and she was there? How was he going to protect her? 

Jon paced the floor furiously. He needed to save his family. He needed support of these stupid Southerners, who can't seem to get their head out of their arses. He stopped when he heard a delicate clearing of throat. He paused and looked at Daenerys Targaryen. She was a beautiful woman with deadly fire and passion to do the right thing. He would have been on his way to fall in love with her and even continued their subtle courting, if he wasn't so worried about his family. 

"Your grace.", Jon said stiffly. 

"Jon, I was wondering why did you change  your plans? Why go to Winterfell first and then beyond the wall?", Dany asked curiously.

"My little sister and brother are back home after years and I need to see them with my own eyes. This mission is sucidal at worse and extremely dangerous at best. I would like to see my family before that.", Jon said gravely as he clutched the letter in his hand.

Danny's eyes softened as she looked at him in wonder and something else. Jon looked at her in confusion.

"You are different than most men I have met in my life, Jon Snow. You are honorable, brave and a great warrior but along with it you are a great brother. Your worry and care for them is really touching.", Dany said softly.

"That is how brothers behave, your grace.", Jon said perplexed.

"Not every brother.", Dany muttered and then looking at him said in a louder voice," My brother sold me off to my husband so that he could have an army. He didn't care that I wanted no part in the marriage or that I was essentially a child or that my husband might rape me. He was cruel and would often beat me up. So no Jon, not every brother is like you."

Jon felt sad for Dany. She was a good woman who was thrown into impossible situation and had risen far above it. He respected that. He also wondered how a person can do that to his only living family. He wondered if his being raised as a bastard of an honorable man was better than growing up with a brother who was a monster. At least, Jon had a family who loved him as fiercely as he love them. He had proper education, training and family stability, unlike Dany. He guessed that's why despite being a bastard, he was so well balanced.

"I am sorry, Dany, for all you had to go through. But I have to go to my family. I need to know that my family is safe and well. I need to go to them.", Jon said with a desperation. He was wasting time here!

"You want my dragons in the war against the Others?", Dany asked as she looked at the setting sun.

"Aye.", Jon said in frustration. This was the Crux of the matter. The only reason he was still here and not riding north at godspeed. Dany looked at him in amusement.

"You will have them and my army too.", Dany said lightly as she glided inside him room more. Jon looked at her in confusion and wonder.

"You want the dragons and my help not for some greedy purpose but to save your family. I value that more than I can tell you, Jon. You will have my support.", Dany said softly as she came very close to him.

Jon felt so glad and relieved. There was a fighting chance now. There was a chance his sisters will live to see the new age and his brother will rule Winterfell justly. He smiled brightly at her and her eyes became glazed. Before he knew it, they were both kissing and withering under each other as the night continued.

* * *

Jon was traveling with only Sir Davos on a horse. Dany had been kind enough to give them a lift on her dragons so that he could reach Winterfell as fast as possible. She had then gone to visit and increase her army by visiting her kingdoms. Dany was planning on attacking Kings Landing soon enough, if Cersei refuses to help  Jon was just glad she had dropped him off. It has saved weeks of travel time.

Dany and Jon have found solace in each other's company a lot in last couple of days. He can say that he could fall in love with Dany but in time like this, love seemed like such a frivolous thing. He kept all of that at back of his mind as Gates of Winterfell came into his view. He could see that the repair work was going well in place. He was impressed when he saw that the walls were made keeping old pattern but had several new defenses added to them. He wondered if Brienne of Tarth was behind this.

There were several things he needed to take stock of. Littlefinger has been named traitor by all houses and executed for his crimes against Stark and Tully Family. Vale had crowned Sansa as their Lady till the time their Heir grows old and mature enough. Bran was a greenseer and was apparently three eyed Raven, whatever that meant. Arya...there wasn't much Sansa wrote to him about it. It frustrated him. The one person he wanted to know most about, he knew nothing. Well, not anymore.

He hurried his horse as anticipation grew big. People were waving at him as he rushed past the hurriedly opened Gates. He gave the horse to his steward and went towards the dining hall. That is where his siblings would be. It was dinner time as it is.

He almost doubled back when he saw Sansa, she looked so much like Lady Stark that he wondered if Lady Stark had come back as well. He shook his head at that thought. She would castrate him, if she were alive. Next person he saw made his heartbeat faster. Bran was sitting on a wheelchair, looking older, taller and with a stoic expression. He was disappointed to not see Arya there but he curbed it for a while. They both looked shocked to see Jon. Well he was early by a month time, so he smiled brightly at them.

He hugged Bran and felt him hug him back harder. Jon pulled back and kissed his forehead lovingly. He pulled back to see Bran properly and sighed as he saw that Bran's eyes had a look that was far wiser and older than his age should be but then again, they all had grown up rapidly. War was terrible thing to grow up in. He felt guilt and sadness engulf him. His sweet little brother should never have gone through the unknown horrors. He should have protected him.

"It's okay, Jon. It was my choice.,", Bran spoke in a heavy baritone that reminded him so much of father. Jon looked at him sharply.

"I saw you couple of years ago fighting the wildings at Nightfort. I killed few wildings who were trying to kill you using Summer and Shaggydog.", Bran said stoically. Jon was stunned.

"Why...why didn't you let me see Summer or Shaggydog? I would have followed them and found you! I could have protected you! You are my brother, I would have protected and followed you wherever you had to go!", Jon asked in anger

"I wanted to protect you.", Bran said soberly but his eyes had emotions for the first time. Jon looked at him in affection.

"I knew if I showed myself to you, you would have died following me  and  we needed you alive. I..I couldn't lose another family member, so I decided not to risk you.", Bran said sadly. Jon had tears in his eyes too. He kissed Bran's head again.

"Plus I knew you won't be able to come with me and you won't let me go beyond the wall alone. I had to make a choice.", Bran said stoically again. Jon could not see one emotion in his eyes.

"I would have followed you, Bran. Of course, I would have!", Jon said indignantly.

"And broken your vows? You won't have done that for me, Jon.", Bran said simply. Jon felt insulted that his brother would think that.

"I don't grudge you for it, Jon. You are too much like my father. You are honorable and steadfast like him and that is an admirable quality to have. But it also meant you won't have abandoned your vows.  You would have sent me to Reed or some other bannermen to keep me safe. I would have died later by the hands of Bolton too." Bran said it as if it was matter of fact.

Jon closed his eyes. He really had dropped the ball, hasn't he? His brother was so sure that he would not abandon his post that he risked going beyond the wall with threats of not just cold but wildings and white walkers as well while being handicaped. Jon felt as if Bran's words were stabbing him. Jon tried to hold back tears but one escaped. Bran wiped it out.

"There is no harm in that Jon. You were meant to be on the wall and I was meant to travel beyond it. The Starks had to take different journeys to reach the same castle. It's okay. I know you love me, brother, as I love you.", Bran said heavily. Jon hugged Bran fiercely.

Jon pulled back and looked around. He still couldn't see Arya. He looked at Sansa, who smiled at him knowingly. Arya was his favorite and there was no hiding the fact. His has felt half empty ever since Arya disappeared from the Kings landing. He yearned to find his other half.

"She is lurking around somewhere. Don't worry she will meet you. She was restless today.", Sansa said assuringly. Bran looked at her with sharp look.

"Does she not want to meet me?", Jon asked in trepedition. He wondered if by keeping the oath that lead to his death, he has managed to alienate one person he loved the most. Fucking stupid oath!

"She does. She is worried you won't like what she has become.", Bran said knowingly.

"Bran!", Sansa chastised him. Jon ignored her.

"That's ridiculous! Even if she had killed me, I would still love her.", Jon said with fire.

"I know." Bran said simply. Jon opened his mouth to retort.

"Life has not been gentle for our little sister. She has lost optimism and hope along the way. She is fearful that the vengeance, that has kept her alive till now, has changed her so much that even  _you_ wont recognize her.", Bran explained gently. Jon scoffed at that. Nothing she would ever do can do that. He would recognize her if he was blind. He was sure of that!

"Lets finish dinner. She will join us when she is ready.", Sansa said delicately. Bran nodded at him and Jon sighed but agreed to give Arya space. He was giving her time till dinner was over or he will find her himself. He has been deprived of his favorite person for too long, not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon stared at the wierwood worried about Arya, about his family's reaction to his relationship with Dany and the war. He had more to loose now than he did couple of days ago. He didn't know how he would survive if he lost more. How much more can he give? He has yet to see Arya. He has searched everywhere but he didn't find her. He came to weirwood in hopes that they would listen to him once in their life.

"You used to be taller", a warm voice. A familiar voice floated across the Godswood. 

Jon turned back and felt the time punch him in his face. Arya, the restless, beautiful little girl, was now almost a woman. She was taller, her hair was tied neatly in a pony and she had a woman's body. Jon always knew Arya was a beautiful person, it seems like time has made her into an Northern beauty. Gods! He would have to keep horny boys away from his little sister too along with other threats. He could see she had a sword and a knife tied to her waist. He smiled seeing that. The sword looked familiar but she was too far to figure out if it was what he thought it was. She held herself confidently and proudly. She looked innocent but gave a deadly aura. His lips quirked as he saw she was in breeches, not Northern but breeches nonetheless. Her grey eyes were looking at Jon with wonder, love, happiness, relief and a bit trepidation. 

"You used to be louder.", Jon replied back. Arya looked at him with a stoic look even if her eyes held her laughter. Oh sister, what has the world done to you? Fret not, if need be Jon would dig in and bring out your happiness.

"How did you survive knife to the chest?", Arya fired back.

Jon felt bemused and said fighting tears," I didn't." And he smiled at her, bright and wide. He realized belately that it was his Arya smile.

Arya face broke into a happy smile and Jon sucked in a breathe when he saw the little girl he lost looking back at him. She rushed towards him and jumped. He caught her around the waist. He went down on his knees.

"Jon.", Arya whispered and Jon clutched her to him, strongly. This was real. This was not a dream. Gods be good! Arya was really here!

"Arya!", Jon replied back happily and showered her face with happy kisses. Gods! It felt like his heart was going to burst. Arya laughed her true laugh and his heart expanded and filled his whole body. He knew he was smiling like silly but she was here and everything else be damned!

"I thought raining down kisses was my thing.", Arya said teasingly as she lightly traced his scars on face. Her eyes were flashing, even if she was smiling in relief.

"It's our thing.", Jon replied back happily as he pulled her in for a hug again. Arya sighed in content and relaxed around him.

"I missed you.", They both said at same time and grinned. He ran his fingers down her hair gently.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't there for you. I should have been. You were more important than anything in my life and when I heard you were lost, probably dead, I was so lost. I tucked you in corner of my heart to make it less hurt. Didn't really work. Gods! Arya! I missed you so much that it felt like a part of me was lost. I am soo sorry for everything. For leaving you behind. For not coming after you. For letting you fend off on your own for years. Can you forgive me? I swear by all Gods old and new, I will do everything to be in your good graces again.", Jon pleaded with Arya as his tears escaped him. Arya's eyes softened as she wiped them with a small smile.

"You have nothing to ask forgiveness for, Jon. You chose the Wall knowing the future here was bleak. You didn't know what would happen. None of us did. Stop blaming yourself.", Arya said softly. 

Jon still looked contrite. Arya pulled back and removed a skinny bavoosi sword out of her side.  _Needle_. Jon looked at Arya in awe. She still has it. She still has it after all these years, after all the sufferings and horrors she  must have survived. He was sure there were horrors. Arya's eyes told him as much. He wondered if his heart could take her horrors or not. He could, if it meant helping her and knowing this new person again. He smiled brightly and Arya smiled back blazingly at him. Jon's heart skipped a beat seeing his sister smile so happily.

"Did you use the first lesson?", Jon said heavily. There was no doubt, she had. The marks on the needle showed it's frequent use. He was glad she had used it to stay alive. The lives lost, they didn't matter because she was here!

"Once or twice.", Arya said as her eyes dimmed and she avoided his eyes.

"Good.", Jon said strongly. Arya looked startled and shocked.

"If it meant that you were safe and it helped you come back home, to me, I don't care who lost their life along the way.", Jon said with conviction.

Arya careful face broke into a greatful smile as she hugged him again. He hugged her back. He could feel tremor in her body.  _Ah! She was crying_! He wondered if she ever cried. Knowing her, she didn't. She must have bottled it up. The only people Arya ever cried in front of were Father and him. With Father gone, he was the only one left. He ran soothing circles on her back.

He wondered if she had scars? If she came close to death? His heart thumped at that widely and dread filled him. What if she had died and he would never have found her again? He wondered how he would have lived after the war with Others. He would have gone mad. Arya pulled back and his heart constricted at her red and puffy eyes. He smiled softly at her and she grinned back.

"I am sorry, Arya for not helping you through your journey.", Jon said gravely. He doesn't think he would ever get over that guilt.

Arya shook her head and said softly,"You saved me more than you can think, Jon. Father caught me trying to practice with Needle and bought a Bavoosi sword master to teach me. I had learned few basic which helped me survive the King's Landing. After that Needle saved me in so many dire situation. I lost it for a while but then managed to take it back. More than that, Needle never let me forget me." Jon looked at his sister in love and sadness. It looked like she was somewhere he couldn't reach.

"I lost myself for a while. It hurt a lot to be Arya Stark, so I decided to let her go. Father was dead, so was Robb, Mother, Rickon and Bran (or so I thought). Sansa was in enemy clutches and I couldn't have taken her out of it. You...you were at wall.", Arya thought out loud.

Jon's guilt crashed him again. The bloody wall! The bloody motherfucking wall! Two of his surviving blood refused to come to him because of the oath he had taken. Because they were sure he would value his oath more than them. Is this how his siblings see him? He remembered Sansa looking apprehensive when she reached the wall. As if she was afraid he would turn her away. He really messed up when he went to the wall. And for what? To be murdered by his own men.

"I tried to get to you so much but I never could. No one was willing to go to the North, so I went someplace else. I had to give everything Arya Stark was in order to live there. It didn't seem like too much of an ask. Arya Stark was broken and in pain, and I needed an out. So I threw everything I had in the ocean but I couldn't throw Needle. Needle was Winterfell, was Father's Love, mother's scolding. It was Jon Snow's smile and I couldn't throw it away. So I hid it and with it I hid myself as well.", Arya said with a smile. Jon smiled back. His body was filled with warmth that was absent since he came back from dead.

"I became no one for a while and became one of the best fighters they had. I was content with not feeling or remembering anything. I was fine but then I heard Lannister soldiers talk about the Bastard Lord Commander being murdered by his men and Arya Stark was born again. I knew I couldn't save you but I could avenge you and my family. So I decided to follow my list. My training had me well equipped to do that and I made my way towards North.", Arya said with fire.

Jon knew Arya has not told him any details but for now this was good enough. She was not shy of opening up but she did look at him with trepidation. He knew she didn't want to tell him more yet. He understood her reasons. He hadn't told her anything yet either. Today was not for past but to cherish this present. He would ask about her training, her list and travel soon enough. Just later.

Jon mused her hair and Arya's eyes lit up.  Jon took her callous hand and said," I am glad that my gift kept you alive. I am glad that my death brought you back Arya. I would forever be glad for that. I can't thank Gods enough to bring you back to me." 

Arya's eyes brimmed with tears and Jon kissed them away. Jon smiled at her and she smiled back. He could see some of her tension leaving her body. He saw her eye Longclaw and pulled it out for her. Her expression reminded him of the little curious girl he knew. She expertly took the sword and took it's stock.

"Valyarian steel.", Arya said in awe.

"Jealous?", Jon teased her. 

"Too heavy for me.", Arya said lightly as she handed it back to Jon with a smile.

"I will have one made for you then that will work for you. A warrior like you should have more than one weapon, aye?", Jon said with a pride. His sister was a warrior and he couldn't be prouder. Arya smiled at him and it warmed his frozen heart.

"Did you have food? Or do we need to sneak into kitchen to get you your tarts?", Jon asked her teasingly. Arya huffed and hugged him again. Jon hugged her back. He would never get enough of her hugs. 

"I am hungry.", Arya said a bit shyly as if ashamed of it. Jon shook his head with a smile and got up, pulling her up along with it. Arya's eyes twinkled and his heart soared.

"You have gotten stronger and more confident, _your grace._ ", Arya said teasingly and Jon huffed. He tickled her and Arya laughed out in surprise and astonishment and then flushed.

"Arya, you are never to call me your grace or my Lord or whatever titles are there. I am Jon to you and will always remain that.", Jon told her confidently. Arya's eyes sparkled.

"Good, or else I would have punched you.", Arya said with snark and Jon felt laughter bubble in him. He laughed for what left like first time in years. Arya looked at him with nostalgia, adoration and happiness.

"That is your birthright, my fierce wolf.", Jon told her softly as he kissed her forehead.

"You will only call me with titles, if you think I am doing something bull headed, aye? So that I would know to not let the power or titles get to my head.", Jon asked her and she nodded with a smile. He started to pull her towards the kitchen.

"Now, come on. We got to steal food.", Jon said with a smirk. Arya huffed a laugh and followed him. He grinned. He couldn't begrudge Lord of light for bringing him back from dead if it meant that Arya was back home. Everything, even his life, was worth this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the reunion?


	3. Chapter 3

"You will die in the south, Jon!" Sansa screeched at Jon when he mentioned his suicidal mission.

Arya was standing rigidly as she stared at him with no expression. He could not decipher what she was thinking. It was frustrating. He used to be able to read her like a book before everything went to hell. Bran was looking at him stoically. Jon stood his ground, it was necessary.

"It has to be done, Sansa! The Others..we won't be able to defeat them without help. We need more help. We need the Southerners help. Daenerys is sympathatic to our cause. Her army and her dragons can even the odds!", Jon explained to Sansa but his eyes were on the other two. 

Sansa was his sister, aye, but these two were his family. He valued their opinion more than he would ever value hers. It was unjust but past memories and Sansa's tendency to make deceptive plays for power was not something that brought trust in her. He had enough deception for life.

"He is not wrong, Sansa. Jon's mission there is crucial. Although, Cersei won't be a problem for long. Daenerys has decided to take the Red keep and then come to help us. She would want you to capture a wright to get other Lords to help us in the war.", Bran said stoically.  

"How are you going to capture the wright?", Arya spoke for the first time this morning with a blank expression.

 

"I will leave in a moon's time when Mormont and a few soldiers will reach the wall. From there with help of the Watch and few wildings, I should be able to get one Wright.", Jon said cautiously. He knew where Arya was leading to.

"I can help.", Arya said with certainty.

"Aye, you can.", Jon agreed. There wasn't much to disagree. Arya was a competent warrior. Hells, she was better than most warriors he had encountered, as evident by her morning practice with Brienne of Tarth. Arya beamed at him in pride.

"But I need someone to protect these two. There will be vultures circling them and I am not sure if Cersei won't have sent someone to murder Sansa since she believes Sansa murdered Joffery.", Jon told Arya. 

He knew the moment he told her no, she would join him regardless of anything but if he made it seem like it was for the family, she might stay. Arya glared at him as she saw through his plans. Jon held his ground. There was no way he was putting her in danger without there being a need for it. She had been in enough danger as it is.

"Arya, we will need to get Bannermen ready for war and who is better teacher than you, sister. Let's give everyone the best shot we can to survive this. As a Lady of the Winterfell, it's your duty to make sure that everyone survives. Sansa can handle the Bannermen but she won't be able to train them..you can and you must or thousands will die." Bran told Arya. 

Arya frowned at Bran but Jon could see that she was considering it. Jon bit his lips. This was way better than any arguments he had against taking her beyond the wall. This way his men would be better trained too. Bran was smart. He appealed to her rebellious nature. Jon smiled inwardly. Her shoulders slumped and she nodded.

"Aye, I will stay. But I am going to teach everyone, that includes women and men of all occupations.", Arya declared rebelliously.

They all nodded. Jon saw guilt in Bran's eyes before it dimmed away to no emotions again. Jon frowned at that but kept his mouth shut. He was getting what he wanted. Arya nodded and walked out of the Chamber. Jon breathed in relief. Bannermen were something he could handle. Now he needed only one more sister to agree too. He looked at Sansa, who had pinched her lips.

"Jon swear on Arya that you will not bend your knee for anyone. That you will do everything to keep North's independence. You don't know Southerners like I do, please Jon. You need to promise for Arya and Bran. We need to make sure no one takes our home again. I will not have my siblings homeless again!", Sansa said with fire in her voice.

Her hair seemed to be redder and there was an intense look in her eyes, like a direwolf protecting her pups. Jon could see desperation in her eyes as she begged Jon. Jon could understand why. No matter the ruler, without independence he won't be able to protect his family if the ruler decides against them. They were that mattered in the end. He was still hesitant. What if Daenerys didn't agree to it and he lost any hope of saving them?

"Be your true self and Daenerys will help you. Follow your heart.", Bran said as he stared at a sparrow. Jon knew Bran was hiding something but he trusted his blood and it made his worries quell a bit.

"Aye, I swear on Arya. I will not bend my knees and do everything to keep North independent.", Jon swore. Sansa relaxed and smiled. Bran looked at Jon in a way that made Jon feel like whatever will happen will probably test Jon. Jon sighed. What else was new?

"Well, then I should start packing for your journey. And we will need to announce that Bran will be the Lord till you come back.", Sansa said suddenly as she got up.

"No, I am not Bran Stark, not completely, anymore. I cannot be a Lord. I am the Three eyed Raven and that is more than enough.", Bran declared 

"Well, Lady of Winterfell will take care till I return then.", Jon said with a smile as he looked at stunned Sansa. Sansa nodded with a smile.

* * *

"I remember a time when you wouldn't even be able to sit still for your mother to braid your hair.", Jon said lightly to a meditating Arya.

He was watching her sit still for a while, waiting for her to finish.  She hadn't moved an inch. Ghost was wrapped around her protectively giving her back ample heat and support. Ghost has not left her side since she has come home. It soothed his heart to think that Arya will be protected by Ghost, in case he was not there. Jon was nervous. Arya had agreed to his plan but had avoided him since then. He was hurt that she wanted to avoid him. He came here to talk to her, knowing she would find peace here like he does.

"I was waiting to see how long you can gwak.", Arya replied back teasingly as she opened her very calm and knowing grey eyes.

"Well, the view was astonishing, to say the least.", Jon teased back. Arya snorted and quirked her eyebrow. Jon smiled and sat next to her.

"Are you mad at me?", Jon asked her after a while of comfortable silence.

"No. I just think it is stupidly dangerous. You can get many number of people to do this. Why risk your life like that?", Arya asked him. He didn't know why but he felt like this was test somehow. Like she was trying to determine something.

"I have no right to ask my men to go to a fight that I deem to dangerous to go myself. Like father used to say 'if you can't swing the sword, you shouldn't give the punishment.'. Same goes for an order. If you can't do it yourself, you shouldn't order others to do so either.", Jon explained solemnly.

Arya grinned widely and hugged him. He hugged back a bit surprised at her sudden happiness but he was glad to be on the receiving end of it. He really missed her hugs.

"I am glad that the Light God brought you back as you were. I don't think I would have survived a different version of Jon after fighting for so long to get to you.", Arya said happily and Jon's heart expanded in happiness too. 

He was worried that he has changed a lot during his time at wall and being dead, but if Arya says he is the same, then he has no doubt about it. Jon kissed her forehead lovingly and smiled at her. 

"But what did he take from you, Jon? Light Lord always takes something from you when he grants you the life back.", Arya asked him worriedly.

Jon looked sad as he rubbed Ghost's head. Ghost looked at him sadly and moved closer to Arya. Jon said heavily,"My warging capability. I no longer have Ghost dreams or am able to enter his mind."

"Oh, Jon. I am sorry.", Arya said sadly as she hugged him. Jon hugged her back.

"I was sad about it but if it hadn't been for that I would never have met you again, Arya and for that I am forever grateful to the Lord of Light.", Jon said sincerely as he caressed her cheeks.

Arya eyes brimmed with unshed tears and Jon smiled at her lovingly. Arya looked at his Longclaw in concentration as she got lost in her thoughts. Jon took opportunity to analyse her closely. He could see couple of scars on her forehead but not much other damage, atleast not visible ones. She was healthy, not malnourished as he had feared. Maybe she had been because she was still short compared to all their siblings. Maybe not having food while on run has stunted her growth. Jon sword hand clutched in anger imagining a young Arya hungry, starving with dirty clothes and sad eyes. Gods! How he hated that image! He was pulled away from his thoughts as Arya's voice penetrated his hateful thoughts.

"What all do you want me to train your men for? I need to know what I am training them and myself for.", Arya asked like the warrior queen she was. Jon smiled proudly. Arya absentmindedly rubbed Ghost's fur. Ghost had a peaceful look on his face. Jon smiled ruefully.

"Well, the wrights are dead and can only be killed either by a Valyarian steel or by dragon glass, which should be coming anytime now. One hit of either of them is enough to stop them. The main issue is stamina to keep fighting because they are numerous, more than million at least, and they don't tire. The wrights are controlled by White walkers, who seem to be capable fighters and think a bit. You kill a White Walker and all the wrights he created dies with him.", Jon explained as Arya listened to him in rapt attention.

"We believe dragonfire can kill them.", Jon added off handedly as he watched Arya. She looked so beautiful when she was focused like this. Like the warrior princess stories she used to listen to, when she was young. Arya has managed to become a legendary warrior princess herself now. Arya eyes widened as she processed what he was saying.

"Can wildfire kill them too?", Arya asked Jon intrigued.

"I am not sure.", Jon replied back as he tried to think back to the lores and stories of the Dark Nights.

"Maybe we can test. Isn't Ser Davos going back there? Can't he get us some wildfire?", Arya asked Jon excitedly.

"He could. I will tell him about this at earliest.", Jon replied back. Arya smiled and settled into Ghost with,what Jon could see as her resting face, silent, calm face.

"Arya, why were you avoiding me? I know it wasn't because of this plan? So, why? Did I do something? Are you cross with me? Did something happen?", Jon asked Arya worriedly.

Arya calm posture broke and she looked at him with trepidation. She bit her lips, which he knew meant she was nervous about whatever it was. Jon took her hand in his and looked at her in assurance. Arya breathed in deeply and squared her shoulders.

"Jon promise me that when you feel disgusted and/or disappointed with me, you will tell me. I need to know if you think I am not someone you can recognize.", Arya said with steel.

"Arya, I would never..", Jon tried to assure her.

"Don't promise anything till you have heard it all. You may not want me around after hearing about my past.", Arya told him. Jon felt like laughing. There was nothing she can do that will make him feel like that, but he nodded to appease her.

Arya started her story and Jon sat in horror and awe at the brave girl in front of him. She explained how she survived Kings landing, Father's execution, travel with night watch, harrenhall, brotherhood, red wedding and Hound.

"Do you want me to continue, Jon?", Arya asked timidly as she looked at him.

Jon knew that he had tears flowing down his face and he was paler than Ghost probably, but he needed to know as much she needed to tell him. Jon nodded and squeezed her hands in comfort. He had held her hands since she started speaking. If he couldn't be with her when she suffered through them, maybe his presence right now could provide a little solace to his brave, amazing sister.

"I am an assassin. The faceless assassin. I have killed and murdered people who did nothing to me because I was told to. I have more blood on my hands than you have. ", Arya said bluntly. 

Jon inhaled sharply. He had heard rumors of the training faceless assassins went through. He felt a tremor in his body at the thought of what all his little sister had gone through. Arya pulled her hands back, mistaking his tremor as revolt than the guilt and fear for her that was overtaking him. He held on to her hands.

"Did they hurt you? Are you hurt, Arya?", Jon asked in fear. Arya, who looked on verge of heartbreak, gave him a blinding smile. 

"No, Jon. Just during the training.", Arya said with a shrug. Jon nodded.

"That's okay, then. They didn't try to force you, did they? No one tried to force themselves upon you, did they?", Jon asked in panic and anger as he started to feel heat boiling in his blood. He would murder anyone who ever laid a finger on her without her consent.

"No, Jon. They didn't. I would have died fighting before that would have happened.", Arya said strongly. Ofcourse, she would but the thought of her dead made his heart heavier.

Jon paled and gasped her hands."Don't ever say that. You come back alive to me, do you understand? No matter what happens!", Jon begged her. Arya nodded with a smile but her eyes were still troubled.

"Arya, we have all killed. I have...", Jon started to assure her when she spoke up. 

"Jon, your killings were honorable. You killed them for a reason. I had none. Other than the fact that I wanted to forget Arya Stark and become anyone else to escape the pain. Now I can be anyone but I am still Arya Stark.", Arya said sadly.

"Its a good thing that you are.", Jon said resolutely. Arya looked shocked and befuddled.

"It means that I don't have to worry about protecting you that much. Plus I don't have to keep a vigilant eye on men who would try their luck with you. You are more than capable of handling yourself and keeping our siblings safe, when I am not around.", Jon explained to her softly as he kissed her calloused hands. Arya looked at him with wonder eyes. Bran wasn't wrong. Arya has seen too many rough days.

"Jon, I have murdered people.", Arya said insistently.

"So have I. So has Sansa and I venture so has Bran.", Jon replied back as he rubbed soothing circles on her hand.

"I killed Meryn Trant by stabbing into his eyes for being the monster he was. I fed Walder Frey his sons' in pie before slitting his throat. I, then, wore his face to murder the Frey household.", Arya said with fire.

"Sansa fed Ramsay to his hounds. I have killed my Lord Commander and few of my fellow black brothers.", Jon replied back calmly.

"I murdered my mother!", Arya said desperately. 

Jon looked at her in  confusion. Arya seemed to be determined to make Jon hate or despice her. Which was absurd! He knew she hasn't killed her mother. She was brutally murdered in the twin towers. There was some other explanation for this. He couldn't hate her even if she would have been the one who swung the sword on father or the one to stab him in his heart. His love for her made it impossible for him to hate her. Arya explained about Lady Stoneheart and how she had stabbed the imposter of her mother, who was terrorizing everyone around her.

Arya looked to be bracing herself for rejection. Jon felt numb. The amount of things his little sister had to go through was so painful. He felt guilty again for leaving her alone in the world. For not going to Bavoos himself, instead of sending Sam. If he had, maybe he would have found her earlier.

"You did the right thing. She wasn't your mother anymore. She was an imposter with your mother's face. You did the right thing to save innocents. You didn't do anything wrong.", Jon said with conviction. 

Arya's eyes widened in disbelief, awe and love. He smiled at her softly. Didn't he tell her that nothing she could have done to survive would make him mad at her, let alone hate her? He pulled her into a hug and pressed kisses on her neck and ears. Arya shuddered and then started to sob. Jon held her to him as he gave her whatever she needed to get better. To forget the horrors she had suffered. To be in a happier place. He pulled back and rained shower of kisses on her. Arya laughed through her tears.

"You seem to have taken my rain of kisses and made it yours.", Arya said with a small smile. 

"I told you, it's our thing.", Jon said in adoration.

Jon wiped the tears out of her face with a smile and held her face.

"My beautiful, brave sister.", Jon muttered as he hugged her again. Arya froze but then melted into a puddle in his arms. He held her close. She was home and she was fine. She was a fierce fighter and an extremely competent warrior. He realized something. He pulled back and looked at her in concern.

"The faceless men, they are not going to come after you. Are they?", Jon asked worriedly. Arya's eyes softened.

"No as long as I don't reveal their secrets, I am free. So don't ask me about them, okay?", Arya said lightly. Jon nodded. They both settled down in comfortable silence again. Arya sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"I was right, you know?", Arya said suddenly. Jon looked at her in curiously.

"When I was doing horrible things to survive before Bravos's, I often used to wonder how my parents, Robb or any of you would feel about me. Whether you would even want me back. I was so scared that mother will reject me before the Red Wedding. Now I don't have too.", Arya said bitterly. Jon pulled her closer to him.

"But one thought always went through my mind like it was some sort of fact ' _Jon will want even if no one else does._ ". It kept me sane for years and gave me courage to keep moving forward.", Arya said it with passion. Jon kissed her forehead.

"Aye. I would. Never doubt that.", Jon said with finality. Arya smiled happily and hugged him.

Arya hand rested on her chest and she looked at him. He took it as a cue to start his story. He started telling her about his journey and everything that has happened till she came back to him. 

"Its good thing you hanged them then or their deaths would have been extremely painful.", Arya said in a deadly voice. He could feel the dangerous aura swirling around her and he was in awe of her.

"Aye. I suppose I did them a favor.", Jon said lightly and Arya calmed down a bit and smiled at him.

"Why would they attack you for saving wildings? They are humans too!", Arya asked in annoyance. 

Jon swallowed as he decided not to tell Arya the real reason behind his 'death'. Arya was guilty of several things that wasn't her fault as it is. He didn't want her to spiral out. What good would it come except make her guilty? He died for her, he can save her a few needless guilt.

"There was a group of people at Wall who didn't like the fact that I, a bastard and young to boot, became the Lord Commander. That combined with the fact the broke my vow made them very mad at me. The Wildings were the last straw.", Jon said as he got lost in his thoughts of fire kissed hair. Arya had a peculiar expression on her face which be didn't understand.

"You broke your vow?", Arya asked in a small voice.

"Aye. Her name was Ygritte. She was a wildling. She was killed in front of me.", Jon said sadly. Arya held his hands in comfort, even if her eyes were blazing.

"Did you love her?", Arya asked in a small voice.

"Aye. I think I did.", Jon replied back sadly. He could remember the red hair, her passion and her boldness. She reminded him so much of Arya. It was testament to his control that it took them that long to get together. Arya nodded and hugged him.

"I am sorry, Jon.", Arya said softly as he hugged him. Jon shed a few tears and then pulled back. He pulled her beside him and they sat looking at the Weirwood, just soaking each other's presence in. They didn't notice a three eyed Raven watching them. They didn't feel their crippled brother's sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the reveal?


	4. Chapter 4

"I would need more area to train than what we have at Winterfell.", Arya said with frown as Sansa and Arya toured the Castle looking for appropriate place to set her training camps. Brienne of Trath and Podrick were trailing behind them. 

"I will try to find you a land beyond the castle. Maybe there is a barren land we can use.", Sansa mused as she started to think about places that she remembered from the maps that would fit the specifications her sister needed to train the people.

More and more people were making their way towards Winterfell to fight and for shelter. Arya has already started mornings camps where everyone from child to old were told to run and do exercises to increase their stamina. She was getting practice swords made of broken bricks and material to make them heavier and reduce the cutting of trees more. Arya knew her water dancing might not be too useful in this situation but she can call in reinforcements. According to Jon, stamina is crucial. She will focus on that. Arya nodded to Sansa in agreement.

"Brienne, I would be honored if you would help me in preparations and training of the people.", Arya asked Brienne respectfully and she nodded happily. Arya respected Brienne and she was a formidable fighter and good trainer. Her help would only be beneficial for everyone. Arya has seen strides Pod has made under her training. Brienne can be good teacher.

They rounded to the corner to see several soldiers practicing sword movements in the courtyard. Arya scrutinized the people below her as she waved Sansa goodbye. The soldiers were not bad. They weren't good but they would improve with a little training. That was good. 

Arya paused when she saw Jon fight three skilled soldiers at the same time. He had taken off his cloak and was fighting just in his tunic. Arya was captured by the graceful movements of Jon and his fighting skills. She remembers Jon being a better swordsman than even Robb on certain occasion but now she could truly appreciate his skills. There was something captivating in the way he moved. There was a power that radiated out of him. His strokes, though powerful, looked effortless. Jon truly was an incredible warrior with a beautiful soul. He was easily defeating the three soldiers, another joined the fray and it made no difference to Jon. He was fighting as if they children of four, not fully trained warriors. Arya felt a bit hot despite it being extremely windy and cold today.

Arya's eyes trailed down his fit body. She could clearly see his well defined muscles through his sweat soaked tunic. His shoulders held enormous power and he had grown taller than when he left for the wall. He looked extremely handsome. His hair was tied in a messy bun making him handsomer. Arya licked her lips. Arya reeled back when she realized that she was admiring her  _brother_ in a sexual way. She shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? She cursed herself and moved away from the courtyard and went inside the Godswood. Maybe they can provide her with an answer or at least provide solace.

She took out her needle and started to practice her water dance. She had already done that in morning but right now, she needed to expel her restless energy and her stormy thoughts. She needed to have a calm mind. So she slashed and moved imagining her invisible foes. Her closed eyes kept showing her Jon's fit body and her mind focused on how his muscles rippled when he moved. How good his body moved. She wondered if he was as graceful in everything else. If he moved as gracefully in other situations. If his skills were good in other things too. She could feel herself getting hotter. She growled in frustration and slashed harder.

She has been feeling like this since she saw him in the Weirwood for the first time but she has ignored thinking it was faternal and she has always loved Jon more than others. But now, Jon was occupying her thought more frequently and not all were faternal. Every smile, every hug and every shared secrets made her feel warmer in her heart for him and she couldn't understand what was happening. It was like she was a virgin maiden feeling the need to be taken. She hated herself for feeling untowardly towards her brother.

She got angrier at herself. She decided to think why she was feeling this way. Clearly in an objective manner, Jon was a handsome man and he was an honorable warrior which made him desirable to any woman with a mind. He was sweet, caring and had Northern dry humor. Clearly after being deprived of love for so long, she was latching onto any kindness thrown her way. That was it. She was just feeling overwhelmed by the amount of unconditional  _brotherly_  love Jon was showing her. Yeah that was all it was. Maybe she needed to have sex to release her pent up energy.

She hasn't been maiden since her second last part of faceless men began. She had to know how to seduce any person so that they would be on their knees begging to do anything she wanted. There has been cases where that has happened. To know that, she needed to practice and she needed to experience sex so that she wasn't overwhelmed by the desire. No one had been relentless in the beginning when he would fuck her every chance he got. He made sure that she understood what to do and when to get control back in any situation. The first few times had been intense. She had sex with several whores to practice. She had killed few of her victims while they were in their climax. Faceless men had made sure to prevent her from getting pregnant. A faceless assassin cannot be a mother. With the knowledge of herbs, she could have prevented any mishaps otherwise also.

So that must be it. She was craving sex and had started to pin it on the first person who showed her unconditional love. Yeah, that must be it. But she can't have sex in a brothel here. Her siblings will never recover from it. None of the men here were discreet enough to just fuck them and let it be a secret. She needed to find someone who would keep their trap shut but provide her with enough release. Hmm..

She heard footsteps coming toward her and sighed. Jon was coming to get her for dinner, she was sure. Arya arranged her face in a mask of calmness as she furiously thought of a solution to her problem.

"Maybe I should set up a room for you here.", Jon said teasingly.

Arya smiled back without permission and said," Maybe you should. It will be far more peaceful here."

Jon chuckled and her breath caught at how melodious his chuckle was. At how it made him look handsomer and beautiful. How has she not noticed that about him? His lips looked so soft and full, his eyes were sparkling in happiness and joy, his cheekbones were what the whores called perfect and...she shook her head as she tried to stop her vile thinking. Jon looked at her curiously and with a bit of concern.

"You okay?", Jon asked her in concern. His husky voice made her tingly down there. She growled inwardly at her stupidity.

"Just thoughts that refuses to leave me, no matter how hard I try.", Arya said miserably. 

Has the House of Black and White corrupted her so much that she was lusting after her brother?! How ashamed would father and mother be, if they even knew what she was thinking? How ashamed would  _Jon_ be? She sucked in a deep breathe. Jon came and sat near her. His musky smell with sweat was making her dazed. She grimaced again. Damn, her thoughts! Damn, her body! Damn, herself for losing control after training for years to gain control on it! Damn it all!

"I have been told that talking to someone helps.", Jon said encouraging.  _Not about this, it won't,_  Arya thought miserably as she looked in his kind, caring eyes.

"I am not a maiden.", Arya blurted out. 

She felt shocked at the amount of loss of control she had when she was around Jon. She gritted her teeth and looked at Jon to see him flexing his sword hand and gritting his teeth. He looked angry and.... jealous? But that was not possible. She was projecting her own sinful thoughts upon him.

"Was it by consent?", Jon asked as his voice thundered. Jon's thundering voice made her stomach clutch. 

"Aye.", Arya replied. Arya had consented everytime. Jon nodded and breathed out loudly. He then looked at her curiously. 

"Is there a reason for telling me about this? Has someone caught your fancy?", Jon asked in a low threatening voice.

Arya has truly lost it. She could swore Jon looked jealous and angry at that. What good was her training if she can't even read her brother? But then to read a person, she needed to have a calm mind which was impossible right now. 

"No. I just... you wanted to know what my thoughts were.", Arya said hurriedly as she cursed herself again. She could see Jon was trying to figure her out and would probe it out of her and from what she has seen, she can't deny him anything. She needed to distract him.

"You know you can still take me with you for your mission. I can be of help.", Arya said calmly.

"No. I won't be able to concentrate on what has to be done if you are there. My whole focus would be about you then.", Jon said strongly. Her heart was singing at that while her mind was beating it with the fact that Jon would have reacted same for Bran or Sansa. She was not that special.

"Are you telling me that you won't worry about me if I am not with you?", Arya asked him teasingly, even if she desperately wanted an answer to the question.

"That's not possible, little sister. I can never stop worrying about you.", Jon said with an affectionate smile. 

Arya smiled back as she chided herself for being so daft.  _Little sister._  He loved her as a brother should love a sister. Not in her perverse way. Jon was an honorable man with higher moral values than she could ever carry. He would never think about her that way. Nor should she in the first place. She will bottle her feelings. She will learn to control her heart when he goesa on the mission. Jon will never know about her shameful thoughts. She can control this. She was master of her body and her heart was no different. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to go beyond the wall to catch a Wright. Daenerys will have taken the six kingdoms by then and she will help in the war against Others.", Jon told Edd, who nodded.

"We hardly have any men to spare, Jon.", Edd said in stress.

"I need just a few willing to go beyond the wall.", Jon said tiredly. He was stressed and it had nothing to do with the mission.

Edd nodded and motioned him to follow. There in the cage were a group of 7-8 people. He recognized Hound, who Arya was sure she had left to die. He must have survived somehow. The other people, Jon had no idea about.

"Jon wants to go beyond the wall to capture a wright to get support of the Southron. You wanted to go North, want to accompany him?", Edd asked the men.

"Aye. That is why we are here. Jon Snow, its an honor. The Lord of Light has shown me this moment.", Said a thin man with beard and blazing eyes. 

Jon said with a sigh," You are one of the priests of Light, aren't you?"

The priest nodded. Jon grimaced. Ever since he came back from dead, the priests of Light have treated him as some bloody prince when all he wanted was to be left alone in peace. He really had become an old soul, hasn't he? 

"It will be a sucidal mission. Are you lot sure that you want to come?", Jon asked them. The men nodded with certainty. 

"Give these men some food and fur. We leave at first light tomorrow.", Jon ordered. 

"The first light will come by almost afternoon, that will give us very little time to travel and come back." Hound grumbled.

"Aye. But at night, the Others powers are not something that just the few of us can handle alone. We will ride as fast as we can and take shelter during long nights. With days getting shorter, we need to get Southron support soon.", Jon explained as he massaged his head. The rest of the party nodded.

He left the jail and went to the dining area. It was odd to see it so empty. Jon sat down tired and worried. Edd placed drinks in front of him and sat down.

"You look like shit! If you don't want to go, why are you going?", Edd asked him, curiously.

"It has nothing to do with the mission, Edd. It my sister, Arya.", Jon grumbled as he leaned back on the chair.

"Aye. Heard she returned back. You must be overjoyed. I had never seen you happy here, except when you talked about her.", Edd remarked.

"Aye, she has returned and I couldn't be happier but there is something that is troubling her. She is refusing to share it with me and I am worried that keeping it bottled will harm her.", Jon explained worriedly.

"Jon, I don't know your sister but if a lass as young as her has been alone in the world for so long, it won't be easy for her to share her troubles suddenly. I remember a stoic boy refusing to share his in the beginning as well.", Edd said with a smile as he pointed to him. Jon smiled back.

"I know. I know that I should give her time. She has been through hell and has come back strongly every time. I can't help but worry about her.", Jon said with a frown.

"That's normal. You love her and want her to be fine. It's okay, Jon. Not everyone can be like you.", Edd remarked as he continued drinking his ale.

"I think that she has a lover that she is missing.", Jon said with heat.

There was anger and pain inside him. Anger for the guy who replaced Jon as the most important guy in Arya's life, after their father, and pain at the feeling of loss she must be feeling. He knew it too well and he was mad that his little sister had to feel that as well. He also wanted to rip the guy's head off. He wondered what was happening to him.

"That's normal to miss. She must have left her life behind and maybe that life contains a boy too. Stop worrying yourself to the brink, Jon, or you would destroy your pretty face with wrinkles and you know that is the only thing going on for you.", Edd said teasingly.

Jon snorted. Edd wasn't wrong about worrying less about Arya, he could never stop completely. But why did the mention of some unnamed boy pierce his heart like a stab wound? He was going mad.

"So how is that the dragon queen is willing to help? Doesn't she want to enjoy the bloody throne she has waged a war for, for years?", Edd asked him curiously.

Jon willed his blush to rescind as he started to give the usual answer of how the queen saw the need and decided to help. That she was a great queen and would help innocents where she could.

"Ah, she fell for the pretty boy, did she?", Edd asked with fond smile.

"No, she is sympathatic to our cause.", Jon replied back as his cheeks flushed. So much for his control on his body. He should learn it from Arya.

"Ah and is the sympathy rested in your breeches?", Edd teased as he wiggled his eyebrows. Jon smiled sheepishly and Edd laughed.

"I knew your talents would work in our favor. Good on ya, mate. Does your family know yet?", Edd asked him intrigued.

"No. It wasn't the time. My brother and sister had just returned home after years of running for their life. I wanted to make them comfortable back home. It is difficult when you come back to something familiar but everything is different." Jon said as he stared into the fire.

Bran was almost always stoic and would sit beside the Weirwood, warging. Sansa was still recovering from Ramsay, although she was getting better. Arya..he didn't know about her. There would be times when she would be normal and then she would wear her calm mask and hide behind it. He couldn't understand why? Maybe like Edd said she is trying to adopt back and it is difficult. But he could almost feel that it was because of him and he didn't know what he did. He has caught Bran looking at them with guilty expression but had said nothing about it.

He had no idea what was happening and why, but he only knew that he has to return to his family as soon as he could. The threat was real and looming in front of them. He needed to protect them now, when he has failed miserably in their past. It still gutted him that both Arya and Bran had chosen a different part, a more dangerous and uncertain future, than come to him for help. That Bran, after seeing him and protecting him, chose to go beyond wall than meet him. That eventhough Arya wanted to come to him, she went to Bravoos instead. It pained his soul that they believed with all their heart that Jon won't chose them, but would chose his oath, his duty than his family. He needed to prove to them that he loved them as fiercely as they loved him. For that he needed the bloody Wright and the Southron. He would protect them with his last breath if that was the last thing he did.

"It will be okay, Jon.", Edd said with affection. Jon nodded. He has to believe that or he will fall apart.

* * *

Arya was preparing the North for the impossible battle to come with warriors, soldiers, women, children alike. There were whores, stable boys, peasants and wildlings all practicing and fighting together. Teaching each other and learning from one another. Arya has been on a mission to get the people trained to keep from going mad.

If she was still even for a minute, her thoughts would turn to Jon. It was either in worry or fantazing about him. Since she didn't find a single man worth her time, she has taken to help herself at night. Except she only found her release, if she thought about Jon. After every orgasm, she felt guilt and shame drown her but the next time, she again wished that it was Jon bringing her to the brink. She was a horrible person. She was in league with Cersei Lannister and there nothing more shameful than that. 

"Arya! Lady Sansa needs you to come quickly!", Prodrick said as he came running from the castle.

Arya smiled at him. He has improved the most among all and was actually a very sweet person. Arya  wondered if she should push Pod and Sansa together. He could help heal her while remaining in shadows as Sansa would sparkle. Maybe her sister can have her childish dream life, she once dreamed of. At least one of them should have their dreams fulfilled.

Arya nodded and whistled. Her black Stallion, Proper, a gift from Jon, came gliding towards her. She mounted the horse and nodded to her commanders and went to the castle at speed of light. She wondered if there was any news of Jon. She has been wrecked with worry about Jon. She has been feeling antsy for a week now and she had no way to explain it. She would have written it off as something that her corrupted soul has manufactured, if Ghost hasn't been restless too. It's been half a moon cycle since there was any news of him and everyday was making it harder for her to breathe.

She reached the castle to see Sansa, Brienne and Sam standing there at the front yard. Bran was staring at her with a slight frown. She frowned seeing that. Why would Bran look at her like she was or would do something that would complicate everything? She was simply training the soldiers.

"Few sellswords are coming here to fight the battle for living. I want you to be the judge whether to allow these men in the rank or not.", Sansa told Arya, who nodded.

Arya got down from her horse and the steward took Proper back to his stable. Arya stood in front of them all like an invincible wall. She was standing with relaxed posture, needle behind her back ready for any situation. She saw the riders come at them at full speed. Arya stood her ground. The sellswords stopped in front of her and their leader got down from his horse.

He slowly came towards Arya and all Arya could see were his blue eyes that were not covered in baseplate. They all think it was difficult to kill them when they are wearing so much, it really wasn't. It was, in fact, easier. It made it difficult to move and attack. The leader sellsword, with broad shoulders and well muscled body, towered in front of her. She looked at him challengingly. To Arya's surprise, the sellsword dropped on his knees as did the rest of his crew and presented her their sword. Arya looked at them in bewilderment.

"I was wondering if you would take us as your swornsword, Arya.", The man with vividly familiar voice told her.

"And why do you think I need one?", Arya scoffed at the pretentious sellsword. She decided to ignore the familiarity and ease with which he spoke her name, as if they were friends or acquaintances. She could feel an old memory tug at her.

"Because it is good to have a friend at times like this.", The sellsword said as he removed his helmet to show golden hair with bright blue eyes.

"Ned!", Arya whispered as she suddenly tackled her long time travel partner. Ned laughed huskily as he pulled her close for a hug.

"You are alive!", Arya said in wonder as she stared unabashedly at her friend's face. He had grown handsomer than she would have thought. He also had scars on his face which made him look even more handsome. He was a fighter. She wondered how good he was. She grinned at him, still in his arms, hugging him.

"Yes, so are you.", Ned with a charming smile. Arya smiled brightly. Ned's eyes darkened and Arya wondered if he was answer she needed. Sansa cleared her throat gently and Arya flushed as Ned sheepishly placed Arya back on the floor.

"My lady.", Ned said respectfully to Sansa. Arya couldn't stop her snort. Ned gave her stink eyes which made Arya chuckled.

"I had been practicing that for a moon cycle.", Ned muttered to her indignantly. Arya laughed at him and Ned looked at her with a helpless smile.

"I think that the official meeting can be held at dinner. Why don't you all rest in the meantime? Our steward will bring you some refreshment.", Sansa said politely as she eyed Ned and Arya curiously. 

They were both still looking at each other and smiling. Sansa felt happy. Maybe Arya's mood will improve now. Arya had been in terrible mood since Jon left. She looked happily at Bran, who was frowning at two. She looked at him questioning, when he shook his head and motioned his steward to lead him to the Weirwood. Sansa will visit him in a while to ask whether they should keep the sellswords or not, but for now she wanted the Arya to have some fun.

"Arya there are some things I have to tell you.", Sansa said politely as she broke the intense eye 'talking' the two youngsters were having. Arya nodded at Sansa and motioned her to lead. She waved Ned bye, who winked at her. Sansa saw Arya smile wickedly back at him.

"What is it?", Arya asked bluntly as she plopped down on one of the chairs.

"Jon was missing for a couple of days but he returned half frozen to dead. Their Maester belives he will recover soon enough.", Sansa assured to an alarmed Arya.

"But he is fine?", Arya asked in a small voice.

"Aye. He is responsive and is getting better. They have decided to visit Kings Landing via sea to make it easier for him to heal. He refuses to sit still while we are here.", Sansa said in exasperation. She saw Arya breath deeply.

Arya nodded as she paced the floor in worry. Sansa placed a hand on her shoulder and showed her the parchment in her hand.

_Lady Stark_

_Your brother, during the mission, had gone missing for couple of days but is recovering at a fast pace. I_ _would like to inform you that the mission to capture the wright has gone successfully. I along with Jon will be traveling to Kings Landing to secure absolute support of the Lord's of Westeros._

_Your brother will be there with you as soon as the armies march North. Knowing that catering to such huge batches of Army is difficult, I have ordered thousand tonnes of food to be delivered to your castle. It will reach you in couple of moon time after you receive the letter._

_Queen Daenerys Targaryen_

_Queen of six kingdoms_

**Sansa tell Arya to stop pacing the floor. I am fine, little wolf. Just tired. I will be with you all before you know it. But we need to get our bannermen in Winterfell as soon as possible. During the mission, one of Dany's dragons died and is probably with the dead army. We don't have much time. Call them home and stay safe. I will join as soon as I can. DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID!**

**Love**

**Jon**

Arya breathed in relief. He was fine then. Her heart warmed at knowing that he still knew her enough to know she was pacing worriedly. A dead dragon was a terrible news. An already unfair fight was tilting more into their enemy's favor. Her eyes focused on Jon's usage of 'Dany', instead of Daenerys or Queen.

"Dany?", Arya asked Sansa, who pressed her lips in disappointed.

"Looks like the Dragon Queen's beauty has captured our brother. Ser Davos says that they are in some sort of relationship.", Sansa said, tensed.

Arya looked away as she tried to control her feelings. Arya felt as if she has been punched. Jon was in relationship with the Dragon Queen. If the Queen wanted Jon than there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, not without starting a war. Maybe she can assassinate her without any one finding out. But she would lose Jon too, when he found out. Wasn't it better if he found someone? Then maybe she can move forward too. She should be happy her brother has found happiness. He needs that and deserves that more than anyone. Isn't that what she wished for him for years? Now that he has found it, she won't destroy it because of her depravity. She can be happy for her brother. She will pretend to be happy for Jon. It is the least she can do for him.

"He deserves happiness too, Sansa. If he is in love with her and vice versa, then it means that we have the six kingdoms army and two dragons now without any demand. We won't have to trade off our independence for her help.", Arya said strongly, even if her heart was breaking apart.

"I know, I know he won't bend the knee or wager North's independence for anything.", Sansa said confidently and in content.

"And why are you so sure?", Arya asked Sansa curiously.

"Because he swore on you. He would die than betray a swear in your name.", Sansa said it as if it was a fact. She wondered if he would still value the oath and her, if he found her sinful thoughts. But Arya nodded nonetheless. For now Jon won't. She shook her head and decided to focus on something that won't make her want to kill herself.

"We need to get bannermen here fast. If the dead Dragon attacks, everything will be destroyed.", Arya said.

"True. But Arya where will we keep them all? Winterfell can only house so many. And with the army coming, I don't know where we will house them all?", Sansa said in panic.

"We will shift all the children, old people and those unable to fight to Vale and Riverrun. It is far away from danger and we will have less people to worry about.", Arya said as she mused her plan.

Sansa nodded. "Aye. We can do that but it will take months to convince the Lords to come here and then shift some of them to the Vale. I don't think we have time for that. Dealing with Lords can be an extremely painful task in time of emergencies. Their egos don't let them act fast." Sansa said in worry and annoyance.

"I will take care of it. Every men wants their family safe. I can convince them. I need you to set up Vale and Riverrun. I will go get our bannermen here. We will divide them from beginning itself. They might have their ego but they will bend it for me.", Arya said with determination.

"Arya, you are talking about going into the North, where the danger is maximum.  Don't go. I will send some of the bannermen there to do the job. It's too dangerous. I am sure the Lords will heed to the orders.", Sansa said in worry.

"If the order is too dangerous for you to do it yourself, you shouldn't be the one giving the order.", Arya said it as if it was spoken from a memory. She reminded her of their father.

"Plus, Sansa we hardly have time. Dead would be upon us in few moons time and it will take us time to bring everyone into the fold. Dealing with Lords through someone else with only delay the process. We don't really have time. Winter is here!", Arya explained as she paced the floor. 

Sansa nodded with a sigh. It was useless to fight when Arya Stark wants something. She would get her way in the end and Jon was not here to talk her down from it. She really missed having Jon here. She was sure he would tear her a new one when he finds out about it.

"But Arya, Jon would not sign off on this.", Sansa tried another tactic to stop her sister from running into known danger.

"Jon doesn't need to know. He is recovering from gods knows what. He doesn't need the added stress. I will be back before he comes back.", Arya said confidently. Sansa sighed in resignation.

"Fine, you can go but take the sellswords. I will send Patrick and Pod to make the place settled. Our cousin should be sent there as well.", Sansa planned. Sansa got busy trying to make plans for provisions, camps and traveling.

Arya nodded and left. If she had something to do maybe she won't break down at thought of Jon and dragon queen making love and being in love. She feared that Jon will not love her as much as he does because of dragon queen. That's absurd. _Jon will want me, even when no one else does._ she repeated in her head fiercely.  _Will he though? When he finds out what a corrupted person you are, will he want you than? Will you even be his little sister than? Or someone who's just donning her face?_


	6. Chapter 6

Arya had shown Ned and other sellswords her training camps and had fought everyone of them. They were well trained and of good skill. She could see that there was something for her to learn from these men, even if she was able to defeat them all in one on one combat. They had declared that they wanted to be part of her army. She was happy with them and knew that their intentions were true. She had told Sansa so. Sansa has decided to declare her consent during dinner. They would be great in teaching people to fight.

Arya was drowning in misery and pain. Her mind was constantly torturing her with images of the dragon queen and Jon in several positions. It was making her want to cry and wallow that her heart had decided to fall in love with a man she never could be with. She knew she should be happy for Jon but right now, the pain of losing Jon to another woman was too great to be logical. It was good that Jon had a woman in his life. This meant that he would be too busy to figure her depravity. Arya sighed as that thought made her want to rip herself off.

She was swimming in the warmth of the Godswood hot springs. She tried to imagine that the warmth from water was what her father's hugs used to feel like. She was ashamed to say she has forgotten what his hugs were like. His smile did give her solace. She heard someone walking towards her in full armour. She knew it was Ned.

"You would be absolutely useless in shealth mission. Cersei Lannister could hear you come from her place.", Arya teased Ned, who snorted and took off his armour and placed them on the floor.

"You know a lady should have more decency. Anyone could have walked up on you in this state.", Ned chided her lightly. Arya knew he was jesting.

"You never cared for proper, when we used to swim in the pool, naked.", Arya shot back as she floated away.

"You weren't a lady then.", Ned said in a husky voice.

She could see that seeing her current disposition was affecting Ned's control, tremendously. She knew it might end badly but she needed a break from the pain and she needed to forget about Jon. That can never happen if she doesn't do anything about her situation. Eric 'Ned' Dayne could prove to be the solution to her problem. She knew enough about him to be sure that he won't go prattling about shagging her to anyone. She spoke as she slowly rose from the pool. Eric's ( there was no way she was calling him by her father's name in these situations) eyes darkened as he took in her wet, naked form.

"If you continue, I can't be your swornsword.",  Eric said breathlessly.

"I don't need your sword. I think it would be better if you become swornsword of Sansa. I can hold my own. I need other kind of service but no one other than Sansa and Bran can ever know about it. It will be a secret and there will never be anything other than sex. I will never offer anything more than sex. Ever. No relationship. No marriage. No kids. No heart. Do you agree?", Arya asked Eric, who agreed and pulled her in an intense kiss.

Arya moaned. This may be better than she thought. Eric travelled down her neck leaving a trail of kisses and bites. He captured her nipple in his mouth roughly and sucked it hard. Arya moaned and pressed towards his mouth more. He continued to suck her breasts for a while as his hand made it's way towards her core. She moaned when he inserted two fingers in her in one go.

"More!", Arya demanded breathlessly.

"As you command!", Eric said heavily as he entered three fingers and started to move them furiously.

Arya's body was peaking as she felt herself getting close to an orgasm. After a few minutes, she came. Her mind blanked out and she couldn't think about anything. She opened her eyes to see that she was on ground and Eric was naked in front of her. She, swiftly, took his hard member in her mouth and he almost buckled down. She used her skills from Bravoos and had him begging for release. She took pity on him and swallowed his release. She pulled back and saw him looking wildly at her.

He captured her mouth in an intense kiss and pushed her on the ground. He made his way down towards her core and kissed it. She buckled. Eric gave her a wild look and plunged down there, licking and ravishing her like a hungry bear. She got lost in the sensation of pure pleasure. 

Eric proceeded to make her come so many times that she was a boneless heap by the end of it. Eric had been rough and that was exactly what Arya needed to forget about You know who. She knew she would sore as hell tomorrow morning but she didn't mind that. Maybe the pain would keep her mind away from  _him._  Arya smiled as she felt less uptight and more relaxed than she had in months. She grinned at Eric and went inside the castle. She went to Sansa room, who was knitting a warm lower for Bran, who sitting looking at fire. Sansa looked at Arya and smiled.

"Eric and the sellswords would be a good addition to the army. But I think they should be sworn to you or Bran. I don't have a need for them.", Arya said simply. Sansa nodded.

"Plus you can't persue him, if he swore to you.", Sansa said with a teasing smile. Arya looked at Sansa in surprise.

"I saw peculiar sight when I went to Godswood for some peace.", Sansa said with a smirk as Arya flushed.

"I..", Arya tried to defend.

"It's okay, Arya. We all have our needs. If you two are consenting and clear with your commitments, I have no issue. After everything we deserve happiness, wherever we can find.", Sansa said with a smile. Arya felt stunned and a wave of affection crashed through her for Sansa. She smiled greatfully at Sansa.

"So I don't think I will make Eric my swornsword but he can be a commander in the army.", Sansa said with sparkling eyes.

Arya grinned back at her and nodded. Being a swornsword, Eric would have to forgo any relationship. But by being a commander in army, he will be free to persue anyone. There was a knock on the door and Eric entered looking respectful and not at all like the sexual beast he was just few minutes ago.

"Eric, I have decided to take your men as our royal guards. Arya will decide who will be where. I think it would be best if you were one of the commander in army.", Sansa instructed him. Eric nodded slowly as he understood the hidden meaning behind Sansa's words.

"Your main duty, though, would be safety of Arya. When the battle comes, you will command the battalion but till then, you will keep my sister safe. If you hurt her in anyway, trust me Eric, I will not spare you or more so, Jon would murder you with his bare hands.", Sansa warned Eric, who nodded seriously. 

"You both will have to be discreet. I, Bran and Jon may not care but our Bannermen will. So you can use the fallen tower for your escapades.", Sansa ordered them. They both nodded and Eric left with a bow to three of them.

Bran said gravely," We must be careful how we tell Jon about this. He may not take it well to see his little sister having a lover." 

Arya frowned. She, for whatever reason, wanted to shove her relationship in Jon's face but knew that it would cruel on her behalf. He was a great brother, who was awfully protective of his siblings and with a good reason. She was, anyways, not planning on telling anyone. 

"Don't worry, none will know about it ", Arya assured him. Bran looked at her stoically.

"He will and it will be not be pretty.", Bran declared and went back to staring at fire. Arya and Sansa stared at each other and shrugged. They will weather the storm and as it comes. But for now, little moments of joy mattered.

* * *

Jon was slowly gaining full function of his limbs. He looked at the sky as they travelled back to the North. Daenerys, after defeating Cersei Lannister in an all out surrender, had been able to secure support of all six kingdoms to help them. Cersei and Jamie Lannister were kept as prisoner, their punishment were to be declared after the Others War. Hound had fought valiantly against Mountain, who was finally killed when Drogon swallowed him whole. The Southron Lords had shat themselves when they saw the wright. They had agreed to put their petty fights on hold and surprisingly, Jamie Lannister has been the one to make sure that all Lords gave their complete support for the living army. Currently Spider was taking care of rebuilding the empire in Daenerys's name.

Daenerys's army along with Lannister and Kings landing's army was marching North for help. Winterfell was busy churning out dragon glass weapons for the army that was coming to help. It was all going according to plan but Jon was feeling agitated as if something important was happening and he had no clue about it. He was restless. The sea journey was making him crazy. It was too slow and he felt like something huge was happening which would make him lose his mind.

Jon and Dany's had gotten into more relationship territory and it was making him happy. Except... apart from Sansa reporting on Castle rebuilding and training program, he has not gotten a single information about his family. There was no news on how Bran and Arya were settling in Winterfell. Or if Sansa's nightmares had reduced. Whether Bran was acting more human than a stoic man. He has not had a letter from Arya for almost three moons now and it was making him agitated. He needed to know how she was, if she was laughing, if the thoughts that made her miserable were still tormenting her. He wanted to know if she was fine. He wanted to know why she told him about not being a maiden. Why she was thinking about it and feeling so miserable? Whether she had a boy she was missing so much that she might leave Jon for him. But there were no reports on any of it. Not a single information about them and their well-being.

Dany wrapped her arms around him and he smiled at her.

"What's the matter?", Dany asked him curiously.

"My family is staying awfully formal in their responses. It is making me wonder what have they done.", Jon explained as he frowned.

"Maybe they are not happy about my relationship with you?", Dany asked anxiously. Jon knew she wanted to make a good impression on his family. She never had a family growing up and he knew she saw it as a chance of having one finally. He smiled.

"It will be fine, Dany, but we, Northerns, are difficult to please. But if you stay true, they will love you.", Jon told her encouragingly.

"You sure? Your family must not be very fond of Southrons.", Dany asked anxiously.

"Bran will like you as he was the one who encouraged me to improve relations with you. I am not sure he meant this.", Jon said as he pointed between them. Dany smiled softly.

"Sansa would like you if you show that you are a good queen and will respect North's independence. That is all she wants. North's independence.", Jon said with a smile.

"And Arya?", Dany asked anxiously. Jon smiled on outside as his inside twisted. What would he do if Arya doesn't like Dany?

"Arya...she like people who are genuine. She has never liked people who are mean or unpleasant towards others. She will like you. She has never not liked anything that I haven't liked.", Jon assured her.

"You are sure?", Dany panted as he kissed her..

"Positive.", Jon said as he snogged her with passion.

"Okay?", Jon asked her as he hovered over her lips.

"Okay.", Dany agreed as she pulled him towards her. Jon took her slowly and steadily. He didn't know how but he felt a wolf howl in the distance.

* * *

Jon sighed. Dany's reception was as cold as he had told her it would be. She had braved it well and he could see from Sansa sparkle that she liked Dany. Bran was looking resigned. Jon was wondering what was the matter. He looked around and frowned when Arya was nowhere to be found. He has been waiting for a hug from her for three moons now. Where was she?

"She went towards the Wall.", Sansa answered his unasked question.

Jon's heart stopped as he looked at Sansa in disbelief. He has just not heard that his little sister has gone towards the Wall!

" _What?_ ", Jon thundered.

"She is bringing bannermen back to safety. It's okay, Jon. She is fine. She has her band of army to protect her.", Sansa said lightly. Jon saw red.

"Do you honestly think that a bunch of men will be able to save her when the Others come for her?!", Jon asked her in anger. His blood felt like it was boiling and he was going to rip apart anything in his path. He hasn't felt this angry since he found that Ramsay had  'Arya Stark' married to him.

"She will be back by tomorrow, Jon. She is fine. I am watching over her. It will be fine.", Bran said lightly as his eyes went white.

Jon was still pissed and even Dany comforting hand was not doing anything. His little sister was in danger and they were acting as if he was the crazy one. He stormed inside their unofficial family meeting room. He paced furiously 

"How could you?", Jon snarled at Sansa. Sansa looked taken aback and Jon tried to calm down a bit 

"The bannermen were causing trouble coming over and we needed someone to take care of it. Arya's reputation proceeds her. She has managed to get almost all bannermen here in one-third time. She is fine.", Sansa replied with passion. Jon still felt angry and scared for his Arya.

"I love her too, Jon. She is my sister. You may think that I don't care about her, but I do. She is family and she is my little sister, too. I would never have let her go if Bran hadn't told me that she would come back alive. I would have done something to keep her here. But as people responsible for our people's safety, we have to take risks. Arya was willing to take the responsibility to bring our people to safety.", Sansa said calmly, even if she looked tired and worried.

"There are several people who could have gone in place of our sister. Why didn't you send them?", Jon demanded of Sansa. He knew he was being hypocritical but it was  _Arya_. He would sacrifice the world if it meant that she lived.

"Because according to her 'if the mission is too dangerous to taken by you then you shouldn't order others to do it for you either.", Sansa said in frustration.

Jon deflated as he groaned. Of course, Arya was going to use his logic on him to get what she wanted. He had forgotten how creative she got when she wanted something. And of course, she would want to go into danger without a care for herself. She has always wanted to do what was forbidden, dangerous. He should have been seen that when he wrote that goddamn letter. He sighed and slumped down. Sansa sat down next to him.

"Is this how mother and father felt when Arya was growing up? No wonder, they were so exasperated and fond of her at the same time.", Sansa said sadly. Jon nodded with a sigh and hugged Sansa, who sighed too.

"We will survive this Jon.", Sansa said with determination.

"Aye, we will. We are the wolves of North. Our pack will survive.", Jon said back in comfort.

"Is our pack going to include dragons too, now?", Sansa asked Jon timidly.

"Maybe. She is a nice person, Sansa. She genuinely wants to help the people and liberate the society.", Jon defended Dany, even if he was worrying about Arya.

"She is, as long as she respects North's sovergenity.", Sansa said with a smile. Jon looked at her in surprise.

Sansa chuckled. "You deserve happiness too, Jon. She is a nice woman." Jon smiled brightly. They both sat looking at the fire lost in their own thoughts.

"I am worried about Arya. She doesn't share what is bothering her. I had hoped that with you around, she would open up more. But she becoming more closed off. She was in terrible mood for most of the time, you were gone.", Sansa said worriedly.

"I was worried about it too. But Edd was right. Arya has been alone for too long. She won't open up fast especially after everything she has gone through. The best we can do is be there for her and hope she doesn't do anything reckless.", Jon replied solemnly. Sansa nodded

"I feel both glad and terrified when i think of Arya and Red Wedding. I am so glad she was saved by the Hound at last second. I am sad that she never reunited with Robb or mother. Robb would have had a heart attack had he seen her. He loved her to the moons. Mother would have been glad to get one child out of Lannisters' clutches. The war would have tilted in their favour.", Sansa said bittersweetly.

"But I am thankful she wasn't there at the Red Wedding. Either she would have been killed as well or Bolton's would have married her to Ramsay.", Sansa said fearfully. Jon growled at the thought. Either of the thoughts. He was glad too, Arya wasn't there that night. He doesn't think his heart would have taken it.

"Arya won't have survived Ramsay. She would have fought everyday and he would have enjoyed breaking her apart like he did with Theon. Or getting tired, he would have slit her throat. We would have lost our sister either way. He would definitely would have killed her, when Littlefinger would have had.gotten hold of me. He would probably have had hanged her dead body on Winterfell Gates to torture me.", Sansa shuddered as she thought about it. Jon veins were popping in anger. Sansa placed a calming hand on him and he breathed in deeply.

"Despite everything, I am fine that it was me who suffered from his hands. It helped me kill the terrified little bird that I was and become the Direwolf that I am. ", Sansa said strongly and Jon grasped her hand in support. She smiled at him. She looked at deep bags under Jon's eyes and stood up 

"Winter is here for all who wronged us, Sansa.", Jon said with compassionately.

"Aye, it has. Now  come on,  you are tired and exhausted. You should retire to your room. I will send food to your room itself.", Sansa said with a tired smile. Jon nodded and they left the room hoping to see their sister tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Jon, Sansa and Bran were hosting a whole bunch of Northern Lords and Dany for breakfast. The breakfast was going merrily but Jon just couldn't swallow the food. It's been two days and Bran has been unable to locate Arya. He was ready to go storming out but the other two were confident she would be back soon enough. Not that he wasn't confident in her skills, he was, but he was  feeling very restless and there was feeling of darkness in him that was refusing to go.

What if Arya needed him? What if she was in danger? The darkness in him was making it impossible to breath, let alone function normally. He has no idea how he survived when Arya was not with him before, because right now, all he feels is like a dragon size gap in his soul sucking his life out without Arya.

The doors opened and all the Northern Lords stood up respectfully as Arya walked in with grace and a nod towards the Northern Lords, who sat down once Arya crossed them. There was a sellsword-turned-commander walking behind Arya in attention. He was glad Sansa had asked a competent soldier to watch Arya's back. The times were nefarious and he wanted her protected at all cost. The fact that this boy sort of protected Arya when he wasn't around made him both grateful to the man and annoyed at him too.

He saw Sansa smiling at Arya, who winked back. Jon felt uneasy for some reason. That commander was walking closer to Arya than needed. He frowned at him and his frankness with Arya. The sellsword should have better sense than to get too familiar with a Princess. It didn't matter that Arya didn't care for titles, she was a Princess and he better respect that. Jon felt a bit of panic in him when he realised that the sellsword was more than handsome and looked like a competent soldier.  His blue eyes and blond hair with a warrior body was enough to make any woman fall for him.

What if Arya fell for this sellsword and left him? Arya never cared for properness or titles. If she wanted to marry this sellsword, than she would and there was nothing in this world that would stop her. Jon wasn't blind to the fact that Arya turned heads wherever she went. It didn't matter that she wore dirty breeches and tunic, she was like winter. Deadly but beautiful. Jon knew that there would be line of lords vying for the Northern beauty's hand. The anger and panic that seized him just thinking about it, made him want to put Arya up in a tower somewhere, where even no one won't be able to take her away from him.

Arya, instead of wishing Dany, came and hugged him tightly, disregarding the audience and protocol. He hugged her back tightly too. He has been crazy worried about her. Jon felt like he could breath again. The dragon size hole was getting smaller and the darkness was lighting up as he breathed her scent in. He felt her lips lightly brush against his cheeks as she pulled back. He felt something but disregarded it. He looked into her beautiful dark eyes and smiled. Her eyes told him how worried she was for him and how relieved she was that he was here. She asked by the tilt of her head if he was fine. He nodded and got affirmative answer for his concern as well.

"Your grace.", Arya greeted Dany with a smile but Jon saw that it was her assassin smile. Dany didn't notice and smiled warmly back at her. 

"I have to say this is not what I expected from a girl who used to be covered in mud and dirt.",  Tyrion said from Dany's side in appreciation.

"And I have to say that I never thought I would see you in this position but I am glad that you are, my Lord. You are very capable after all. It's good to see that your worth mattered more than any of your disadvantage.", Arya replied back. 

"My Lady.", Tyrion said respectfully.

"With all due respect, Lord Tyrion, if we are to remain friends, never call me a Lady again.", Arya told him off playfully but Tyrion, smart as he was, understood the hidden meaning.

"Of course, Arya.", Tyrion said with a smile which made his face more hideous. Arya geniunely smiled back at him. Tyrion's eyes sparkled.

"Won't you be joining us for breakfast, Arya?", Dany asked her politely.

Arya turned to assess her and smiled her no one smile again. Jon frowned at Arya. It was not like her to judge someone without giving them a chance. What has happened to make her dislike Dany? Was it the threat to the North? Did something happen in the North? Did she face Wright? Is she angry about his relationship with Dany? Is she angry at him for hiding the relationship? Does she know something about Dany that he doesn't? 

"Oh no, your Grace. I have been away too long and I would like to see how the army has been working. It would be pleasure to meet your army and work together.", Arya said respectfully and formally. Jon's lips thinned. Arya was giving Dany a cold shoulder, which again Dany didn't seem to notice.

"Of course, my army chief, Greyworm, will help you with it.", Dany motioned to Greyworm, who came forward in his usual confidence.

Arya looked at him with open interest. Jon felt uneasy at that. He squirmed in his seat. Arya never really ever looked at a man with open interest. It was mostly to assess the level of threat and ways of defeating a person that interested her. Her open interest in a man was making Jon very uneasy. It didn't matter that Greyworm didn't pose a threat in that manner but it reminded Jon that Arya was a woman now and it meant that some boy might take her away from him. Jon would murder the man before that happened. Arya was not parting from him ever again. When it came to Arya, honour meant nothing to him. He had broken his vows for her once, he would do it again and again if it meant Arya remained with him. Arya smiled and respectfully bowed to Greyworm. Everyone, including Greyworm, looked shocked.

"You are an unsully, Ser. I have heard of your training and to be the Chief at such young age means that you are an incredible warrior. It's will be my honor to show you around and share our inputs regarding the upcoming war, whenever you are free.", Arya said with respect and warmth. 

Greyworm didn't react but Jon could see his heart melt for her as did Dany's, Messiande's and Tyrion's. Jon smiled. This was the Arya he knew and loved to the moon. Greyworm finally nodded and Arya smiled at him. Jon felt a prick of irritation under his skin. Arya turned and came face to face with Hound, who sneered at her. Arya looked shocked and baffled in face of the towering hulk with smeared face glaring down at her.

"How are you not dead?", Arya asked Hound incredulously. Jon saw that sellsword step forward to defend Arya.

"I am hard to kill, you little bitch.", Hound snarled.

Jon growled at that and stood up in anger. Dany looked at the Hound in shock. Greyworm stepped forward and that sellsword took his sword out, as Tyrion looked on the scene with interest. How fucking dare Hound call his little sister a bitch? He moved towards Arya, when Bran shook his head, halting his movements. The sellsword had his sword on Hound's neck as other Lords took our their swords to defend their Princess. Arya looked completely unperturbed as she motioned everyone to settle down. Greyworm and that sellsword still stood at arms length in case they needed to defend the Northern Princess.

"Your list?", Arya asked him curiously.

"Completed.", Hound grumbled back.

"Then what are you doing here?", Arya shot back curiously.

"Fighting for the living. What good is it, if I join that bastard so soon?", Hound spat out.

Arya nodded and moved on. Jon was in awe of his warrior princess. Dany was looking at Arya with a peculiar interest. Hound sat down on his table with a huml and drank some ale.

"Get this man some chicken. Make sure it is well cooked and full chicken.", Arya commanded a serving boy, who hurried to get the job done. Hound looked to be fighting a smile and settled for a grunt. He looked less like a deformed statue and more human now. He nodded to Arya, who nodded back.

"Well, I am off.", Arya said breezily as she moved towards the door.

"Arya, have some breakfast, at least.", Jon asked her with a sigh. He knew she won't.

"No, I will eat with the rest of the soldiers. I just came to see you before I get busy with the training. It good to see you are relatively unharmed. Ser Greyworm, please do join us whenever you have time." Arya said politely and started to walk away. Jon felt hurt that was all Arya has spoken to him. Why was she mad at him?

"And Jon?", Arya voice came and snapped him from his musing.

"Eat something. I am fine and unharmed. I would hate to see you weak for no reason.", Arya said with a small smile as her eyes took travelled through his body like a warm caress and left.

Jon felt a smile on his face. She wasn't truly mad. She was just busy. That was fine, he would meet her later. Except for the whole day Jon hadn't seen a hair of her. Jon was swept in council meeting after meeting. He had to settle a lot issues regarding the war. There were proposals to be approved, people to be put in charge and provisions to be made.

Jon was impressed with what his family has been able to do in such short time. The move to get the innocents out of the way was a good one. They had send Lords who were old or too young there to take care of the people. According to Sansa, Arya's refusal to take stupid lords frivolous demand had them bending faster than anything. They agreed to her and Sansa's plan and helped in movement. Jon was proud and wanted to tell her so, but she was still not found when dinner went and came.

"She doesn't usually eat with us when she is busy in training. She meets us in the morning and chats with us. By night, she is too tired and usually retires directly from the ground." Sansa tried to assure him but it just made his heart heavier. He retired to his room and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Arya knocked at Jon's bedroom. She knew she had been cold with him but when she saw Daenerys, her heart sank. Daenerys was more beautiful than what she had heard. Daenerys's silver hair, pale skin, purple eyes along with a figure that was perfect, made her the most gorgeous woman on earth. More than that, Daenerys was kind, warm and caring. She cared for people and fought for rights of slaves and unsullied. She was unafraid to be ruthless to gain her goal but never at the expense of innocents. She was a Messiah and Arya could see she was a just and able ruler, who didn't lead using conventional thinking as was clear by the choice of her Hand and her army.

Daenerys was a good woman, who would make a good sister later. Arya could clearly see the adoration Jon had for Daenerys and it grated her heart but she could control herself. Jon deserved someone as amazing as Daenerys. Jon deserved to be married to a woman who loves him enough that she left the kingdom for which she has fought wars for years to her subject, to help Jon in the impossible war. Jon deserved the best in the world and it was clearly Daenerys. 

It didn't matter what Arya desired. Jon deserves to have a family of his own, with the woman he loves. He deserves everything in this world after everything he has suffered. Arya would need to learn to keep her distance from him. She needs to accept that Jon would leave once the war is over to be with his love, just like he broke his vows to be with Ygritte. Arya just needed to know for sure that Jon was fine. That his injuries were healed. That he wasn't in pain. She knew he was hurt that she disappeared for the whole day with just a breezy hello, but it had taken her a whole day to control the fury that was raging in her heart.

The woman, who has made Arya leave the side of the man who she was desperately in love with, opened the door wearing just a thin thin over her ridiculously beautiful body. Arya felt her inadequacy as a woman strongly. Daenerys had the body which men lusted after, of which the bards were written. She was the woman about whom every song of beauty was written but they still failed to capture her beauty. It seemed like Arya was cursed to be surrounded by gorgeous, strong, intelligent women. 

"Your grace, sorry to bother you at such a time but is my brother around?", Arya asked as politely as she could.

Daenerys smiled prettily. Arya felt a pang in her heart again. She felt her heart shatter when she saw Jon's clothes scattered on the floor along with the dragon queen's. She realised what they had been upto. At least he wasn't missing her, like she has missed him for last weeks. Arya swallowed as she tried to harden her resolve of distancing herself from Jon.

"I am sorry, Arya, your brother has just slept. I would wake him but he hasn't slept at all for past couple of days because he was so worried about you.", Daenerys said softly.

Arya felt as if she was being chided and felt guilty. Arya felt anger surge in her at the audacity of the dragon queen telling her about Jon. Who does she think she is? Arya has known Jon since she opened her eyes. Who was this woman to tell her about her brother?  _His woman and soon to be good wife,_ her conscious replied back. Arya felt her anger drain as reality stared in her face looking beautiful and certain. Arya called upon her training and tried to calm her broken heart.

"That's alright, your grace. Again, I am sorry to disturb you at such time.", Arya said respectfully and turned to go.

"Arya?", Daenerys called her quietly.

Arya turned to look at her questioningly. Daenerys moved out of the room and shut it quietly. Arya sucked in a breath. She was even more beautiful right now. Her full breast with perky nipples, slim waist, with delicate feminity that went so well with her fierce and strong personality, made even the most beautiful woman ever written, painted or sung about to shame. This woman was epitome of beauty. She was a Queen among mortals. Sometimes, Gods were cruel to give so many qualities to one person alone. Daenerys moved elegantly towards her.

"First, I would like you to call me by my name, since I call you by yours. Second, I was wondering if you could teach me some self defense as well?", Daenerys asked a bit hesitantly.

"Why not learn from one of your soldiers?", Arya asked her curiously despite herself.

"They won't teach me. They would only pretend to and I want to be useful in the war. I hate being a damsel in distress. I have asked them earlier but their response has been to increase my queensguard. They will not always be there and i would like to be able to hold my own against average fighters, at least, till help arrives.", Daenerys said passionately.

Arya assessed her and then nodded. Arya could respect that. Despite having an army of six kingdoms along with two dragons, she still wanted to be able to defend herself. Considering the scenàrio, it wasn't difficult to understand why. You should always be prepared for every situation. But Daenerys, despite her struggles, was still very delicate almost like Sansa. Arya frowned. She needs to get Sansa to learn to defend herself as well. Maybe she can teach them both together.

"I will not be easy on you just because you are your grace, Daenerys. You will need to understand that as a teacher, I won't be seeing you as a queen or my future-sister. You would be a student and I will prepare you for the possibilities as much as I can.", Arya stated clearly. There was no way she was going to be polite while teaching. In life and death situation, being polite meant death. Daenerys nodded.

"Very well. Meet me whenever you wake up and wear clothes that you normally wear. We need to teach you to defend in your normal daily wear clothes. It will give me a better idea of how to train you using your advantage and disadvantage both. And be prepared to feel sore and pain for first few days at least.", Arya commanded her and left without waiting for a response. 

Arya groaned. She liked her. Despite everything, she liked her. Damn Jon for finding someone who she couldn't hate when every part of herself screamed for it. Her sleep was gone and she decided to practice with her new sword, _Princess_ , that Jon had commissioned to be made for her. It was light and well balanced. Gendry was a good smith. Gendry came to Winterfell just before she left for the wall. She still hasn't forgiven him but was glad he was alive and well. She has asked Sansa to give him respectful position and money for his efforts at keeping her safe. But she kept her distance from the hot headed bull. She was still pissed he left her for brotherhood, when she offered to be his family.

She twirled her sword, _Princess_ , and liked how it moved. Princess was a black sword with red streaks in middle. It was a Valayrian sword with dragonglass mixed in it. It gave the sword a very menacing look. It was surprisingly light and sharp. When light fell on it on certain angles, the blade sparkled. She has been fascinated by it since she got it. She has been practicing relentlessly with it, in hopes of learning to fight with the sparkle and without it. 

She slashed the sword and closed her eyes as she let her body take over her mind and practice. The image of what Jon and Daenerys might be doing before she knocked, kept her energy up. She kept moving in anger and frustration. She was losing Jon and it was because she was stupid and weak and corrupted. She would loose him either way.

She hated that Jon had found a woman, who has taken the place she held in his heart before. She hated that Jon would leave again. She hated that Jon was married while he was at the wall. She hated that Jon broke his vows for a wildling when he didn't do it for her. Clearly she wasn't his priority. Clearly she didn't matter to him as much he mattered to her. But did that matter? It doesn't. It doesn't matter if she is Jon's priority or not, he will always be here.

It is actually a good thing that Jon would leave. Jon would leave and never realise that the sister he lost was never the one that returned back. That little girl was dead when Father's neck was separated from his body. He would never realise that this woman that he calls his sister is a corrupted soul who was commiting sin in eyes of both old and new gods. Jon would be revolted if he knew her feelings. Gods! He would not want her in any form then.

Arya continued slicing and stabbing in anger when another sword clanged against hers. She opened her eyes to see a proud and happy Jon standing in his Pajamas and coat with Longclaw out. His hair was open and his messy curls made him so handsome that Arya's wanted to take him here and now. He took the warrior pose and motioned for her to attack. She grinned at him and feigned a shot at left side and then suddenly hit him by the flat side of the blade on his right thigh. Jon looked surprised and with a smirk he attacked her.

They were, then, earnestly having a sword fight. Jon was good, more than good. He was as good as Greywood, even better. There was a fluidity in his movements, an effortlessness that made his actions look like an art. There was an lazy elegance in his movements. Despite his lean figure, he could pack a punch. His grey eyes were sparkling in joy and something else. He didn't just fight the proper way, she could see some of wildings fighting included in it. He was slowly incorporating her style into his fighting too. She was impressed. He was a quick study but he won't defeat her. Not today. She made a move which she still hasn't had to use in her practices. She made a shot that had Jon aiming for a closer hit, when she saw her opening. She used the tip of her sword to disarm him in one solid move. Jon stood without his sword, looking at her in awe, pride and adoration.

"Incredible!", Jon breathed out as he looked at her. 

Arya felt a fire start in her body and a need for Jon take over her. Her body was clutching painfully at emptiness. His eyes were making her skin tingle and come to life. She wanted to push him against the tree and ride him harder than a horse. But she controlled it. Jon was her brother and she would not condemn him to hell in which she was residing. She won't destroy the most important relationship she had for her lust. She smiled at him, genuinely, and he smiled back.

"Now that you are properly given a beating, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?", Arya asked him in concern.

By what Daenerys said it sounded like he desperately needed sleep. The black bags under his were proof enough. He looked tired and exhausted. Despite all that, he still looked handsome and regal. The confidence that he grew into had made him even more attractive. Arya sighed internally. If she continued this way, next thing she would be doing would be writing song about him. His dark eyes softened and he shook his head in negative.

"I heard the door close when Dany came in. She should never had sent you away. You know you are always welcome at my door. But what happened for you to seek me out so late?", Jon asked worriedly. She _was_  giving him permanent wrinkles.

"I just wanted to see you.", Arya said simply and was rewarded with a breathtaking smile of Jon. Jon suddenly hugged her fiercely. She hugged him back.

"I missed you so much.", Jon whispered in her ears. It made her shiver. 

"I missed you too.", Arya replied back. _More than you could ever know and in more ways than I should_ , Arya added in her head. Jon smiled at her affectionately.

"You are okay though? The journey to the Wall wasn't difficult, was it? Did you face any trouble? Did any Lord trouble you? Are you injuried? Has..", Jon barrage of questions stopped as Arya placed her finger on his lips. Jon's dark eyes widened.

"Calm down. I am fine. The journey was not difficult and I didn't face any trouble. The lord's were good and scared of me.", Arya said with an affectionate smile. Jon smiled back and mused her hair. Arya's eyes sparkled.

"But are you okay?", Arya asked worriedly.

"I am fine, you beautiful girl. The cold had made it difficult to move my muscles but they have healed nicely.", Jon assured her. Arya's heart started to beat faster when he called her beautiful so sincerely. 

"Where did you go for past two days? Bran couldn't locate you?", Jon asked her curiously.

"I found a path underground. It could be useful to attack the dead and reach the White Walkers and Night king. It can also be used to make some of the people leave to the North of the wall. Once deas breach the wall, the North of the wall would be the safest place for them.", Arya said.

"Aye, you, Sansa and Bran should go there.", Jon said with fire. 

"You are right about Sansa and Bran, but I am Army cheif of the North and I am staying with my army.", Arya said back with authority.

"Even if you die?", Jon asked her in anger.

"All must die, Jon. Death is the only certainity in life. I would rather die doing something worthwhile than die of old age and suffering.", Arya said calmly.

"I would rather you die of old age, Arya.", Jon said with resignation.

"I will die as I am supposed to, but I will fight this war.", Arya said back with passion. Jon seemed to have gotten older by ten years in that second. Arya smiled at him in affection.

"I am not a lady, Jon. I am a fighter. I have survived this far and I will survive further. You  need to stop worrying about me. We are the Starks, we have to defend our people. Winter is here!", Arya said back with steel.

Jon nodded and hugged her. "I am not questioning your skills, you are far better fighter than anyone I have met but I can't stop worrying about you. It's part of my nature.", Jon said with a shrug.

"Well, then let's talk about something else.", Arya said lightly. Just being near Jon lifted her spirits.

"We will talk later. Right now after the beating I have gotten, I have gone hungry. Wanna try some pies? They were delicious.", Jon said lightly.

Arya smiled and motioned him to lead the way. Jon grinned and grabbing her hand, they moved to the kitchen to raid it. Arya smiled, even if she can't have Jon in the way she wants, atleast she has Jon in some way and that was more than enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Daenerys was waiting for Arya in inner courtyard, where there was no one. She looked and saw Sansa walking towards her. Daenerys frowned. _What was she doing here?_

"Your Grace.", Sansa said politely.

"Lady Sansa.", Daenerys acknowledged  back politely. Before she could query about Sansa's presence, horse hooves could be heard.

"Good, you two are here.", Arya said as she glided in her majestic black stallion.

She jumped down and the stallion started to graze somewhere behind them. Arya started without a pause or greeting. Dany was disappointed. She was hoping to use this meeting as a way of getting to know Arya better and maybe become agreeable in her eyes. Maybe understand why and how Arya had wrapped the most elusive man that Dany knew in her fingers. Despite being in relationship with Jon, Dany has never felt that she had the whole of Jon with her. There was always some part of him that was absent from their relationship. She was hoping that Arya could help fix that.

"You both are of royal blood and under significant threat but you both have little to no training in defending yourself, which I think is foolish and dangerous. You are both talented in the fields which are required by your position but you need to be able to defend yourself if nobody is around. Leaving your own safety to someone in such times is foolish. I think it's high time you learn some basic defensive moves. Messande, join us. You should know how to protect yourself as well.", Arya commanded them as she removed three wooden stacks from her pouch and threw it at them.

They caught it without an issue and Arya nodded. Dany didn't know why but she wanted to impress Arya. Maybe than Jon would accept her proposition of being her Consort. Dany wouldn't leave North emptyhanded. She knew Jon won't bend the knee or skew North's independence without a war. He had swore on his favourite sister and that oath was more precious to him that his oath at the wall. He would die before he let any harm befall her. Dany knew that much but maybe if he became her Consort, there will be no rebel in the North against the six kingdoms and peace will finally reign in the seven kingdoms. She knew the way to that was through Arya.

"First, what we need to do is increase your stamina and make you comfortable welding any sort of weapon in your everyday clothes. You won't be given time to change your clothes when attack comes. So we will see how to work around your strengths and weaknesses. We will later proceed on how to make makeshift weapons and get most of them.", Arya said as she stood straight with her hands behind her back. She looked majestic and there was an aura of power surrounding her. Dany was reminded of a Warrior Queen suddenly.

"Now move the swords in whatever way feels natural to you.", Arya instructed.

Dany started to move her arms and legs fighting an invisible foe. She could feel Arya's impenetrable eyes on her. It made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long, long time. Being self conscious. Dany wanted to impress Arya and prove her mettle to her. Dany got a begrudgingly approval feelings from Arya and she wanted to convert it into heartfelt acceptance. Arya understood strength and Dany wanted to prove to her that she was a Dragon Queen for a reason. Her strength, self belief and ambition has bent everyone she has met till now, except Arya.

"Okay, that is enough. Today's lesson is basic stab and defend.", Arya commanded.

She demonstrated the moves slowly, explaining the motion, the pitfalls and the best situation to use them. It looked so easy when she did it but when Dany tried to do it properly it went all skewed. Arya patiently corrected their moves and explained a better way. They practiced for what felt like hours but was only an hour. Dany's hands were paining and she was sweating underneath her heavy coat. Her breath was laboured and Sansa wasn't doing anything better. Dany saw Arya analyse them critically.

"It's not as bad as I had feared you all will be but there can still be improvement. Tomorrow at break of dawn, you three will get up and run through this courtyard atleast five times at a constant speed, what speed you chose but it has to be a run. Then we will have basic training lesson for an hour or so everyday. The rest of the day is yours to spend as you please. But you will eat what I am instructing. It should help in the practice.", Arya instructed and left as quickly as she had come.

Arya Stark was like a storm and Dany could never be more greatful that she was on their side. Dany has heard about the No One training and their capabilities. It had sent a shiver down her spine when she had realised that the most dangerous person in seven kingdoms was Jon's little sister. But she had been pleasantly surprised to see that Arya was just and rightious. Arya has never on her own accord killed anyone innocent. But there were times when Arya genuinely scared her. Her ability to control herself and become a mask was awe-inspiring and scary at the same time. Dany had no doubt that had Jon not been alive, Arya would have killed all on her list and then travelled away and nobody would have caught her, ever. Dany had to make sure she doesn't piss off Arya, or else she would have angered a house full of dangerous people. It was curious that everyone in this family, who has survived, was dangerous enough that they could conquer the world alone if they wanted but their morals and upbringing refused to let them use it for evil, despite the horrors they suffered. Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark must have been incredible parents.

"Gods! That makes me respect the warriors even more. This is so bloody painful and sweaty.", Sansa muttered in annoyance as she rubbed her sore spots. Dany couldn't help but chuckle. Both sisters were as different in nature as they were in looks yet they loved each other to death.

"Yes, I agree. I am in even more awe of your sister than I was before. She is incredible.", Dany said in appreciation. She wondered if she could give Arya position of a army commander in her army to make Jon even more agreeable to join her in South.

Sansa nodded and looked proud of her sister's accomplishment. Dany felt a pang of jealousy in her. These four were so loyal, protective and loving towards one another. They were as fierce as their direwolves when it came to each other, despite the difference in their nature and thinking. It was amazing. Dany took a hot bath and asked for a massage. Her body was in pain. _Gods! How did these warriors practice and fight for hours?_

Jon entered their chamber while she was middle of the massage. He chuckled and laid down beside her.

"Heard you trained with my sister. Looks rough.", Jon teased her. Dany glared at him.

"Stop jesting..my whole body is aching. Gods! Your sister is incredible to be such a great fighter at such young age.", Dany said as she felt another one of her muscles loosen up.

"Aye, she is. She is even better than me!", Jon said with pride and happiness. Dany saw his face glow in love for his sister. Dany hummed.

"Wait, how did you find out?", Dany asked Jon. She hadn't told anyone about this expect for her hand, Mormont and Greyworm.

"I just came from meeting Sansa, who was grumbling and cursing worse than Wildings.", Jon said with a laughter. Dany laughed too.

"I will tell Arya to take it easy on you two.", Jon said after a while.

His voice emitted warmth. His voice and face always poured love out for Arya. If she wasn't his sister, Dany would have been jealous of Arya. But they were not Targaryens and incest didn't go in their family.

"No don't. She is preparing us and if we have to suffer some pain in the process so be it.", Dany replied back. Jon looked at her and nodded.

"You rest. I will go help in training. Last night told me that I was getting rusty.", Jon said with a smile and left. Dany smiled. He was an amazing person.

* * *

Jon was transfixed. Arya was fighting with five warriors at same time using a mace. She was brilliant with every weapon. She was amazing and exhilarating. There was a grace, a fierceness that radiated from her. She was gorgeous. Jon watched as Arya easily defeated the five warriors and then told them how to improve. They nodded at her respectfully and moved to tend to their injuries.

That commander, Eric Dayne, came and gave her water. Arya smiled at him and he smirked at her. Jon felt irritation and anger erupt in him. This sellsword was being too familiar with his sister. He moved forward in anger and the people parted for him. They bowed down to him as he moved past them. He was still getting used to this. Arya turned back and gave him a dazzling smile. He smiled back at her automatically as his heartbeat increased. He shook his head.

"Hey.", Jon said softly. Arya eyes softened as well and her smile became gentler.

"Hey.", Arya replied back softly. Jon moved forward and grasped her hand in his. She smiled at him and then turned to see the dragons fly over their heads.

"How did the dragon die? I thought it was near impossible.", Arya asked curiously as she watched the dragons in wonder. Jon remembered how her dream was to ride a dragon to fight wars and win battles as a child. Jon smiled at the memory but grew sober as he answered her query.

"He has a javelin made of pure ice that can penetrate through their skin. The dragon died in a second.", Jon explained as he replayed the horror of seeing that.

"Then we should make armour for the dragons too. Maybe a mixture of Valayrian steel and dragonglass. They are what are hopes rests on, ultimately", Arya mused. 

"Aye. We should get some of the Smiths on it.", Jon agreed

"I have someone in mind. He would be good one.", Arya said as he frowned at her.

"A friend, Gendry, who kept me safe during travel with brotherhood and Horrenhold. We seperated when we met the brotherhood. He is here and he is damn good Smith. He is the one who made _Princess_  and this mace.", Arya said as she twirled the mace in her hand expertly. 

Jon frowned. How many boys did she travel with? Was this Gendry, the lover, she was missing? Jon shook his head. Surely no, since he had hardly seen her in his company. Gendry kept his eye on her as much as he could but Arya ignored him. Jon felt soothed by it. Whatever was between them, didn't exist anymore.

"Did he break your heart?", Jon asked her curiously. If he did, Jon can make sure Gendry breaks something else.

"No. My heart never belonged to him. He did break my trust.", Arya said forlornly. Jon's inside erupted in anger, fear and doubt.

"I can break something of his in return.", Jon offered teasingly but he was hoping that Arya would agree.

Arya smiled softly at him and shook her head. Jon squeezed her hands in support. He watched as sunlight showed few red strands in her hair and her grey eyes looked like they were silver because of the sunlight reflection. Arya was still his sister but yet not completely. She walked with more confidence and control. Her every move was calculated. She saw and heard things that no one knew about. She was quiet as a cat and extremely fast learner. He knew she was learning new forms of fighting and incorporating in her fighting style.

She was still a social person, who laughed and japed. She felt more comfortable with the common folks than she did with Lords. He was glad some things never changed. She had gotten better at tolerating them but she would usually be wearing one of her masks while dealing with them. She would slip into her Bravoosi accent when she spoke to few folks and was very aware of their problems. She did her best to make everyone around her comfortable and well fed. She ate food with soldiers at any station of her choosing, so that the soldiers got decent food not just the lords because lords would not be the one fighting, soldiers would.

He wondered what all people she had interacted with? What all she saw on the way? How many people are responsible for making her suffer? Who all are responsible for making her so practical and calculative? For taking away the warm, sweet girl he knew. She was sweet with him but he wondered if he has lost his sister somewhere down the road. He wondered when he would hear her pearl of laughter. He wondered if she still laughed like that. He wondered when was the last time she laughed like that. He wondered when was the last time she felt genuine happiness. He wondered who had broken her heart to make her so sad. He wondered if he could pay him a visit. He wondered...

"Who has your heart, Arya?", Jon asked her softly.

"It doesn't matter. It will never happen. He is not mine but someone else's. He will be happier with her, anyways.", Arya said miserably.

"That's ridiculous! You are a wonderful woman and any man would be lucky to have you.", Jon said strongly. Arya's dark eyes made him forget where they were, what they were doing. All he could see was her.

"You have to say that because I am your sister, Jon. But I never wanted to be a lady. I dont want to marry and I don't want kids.", Arya said with determination but Jon could see through her brave act.

"Even if the person offers to let you be. Even if you remain the army general and he is your consort.", Jon asked her curiosily. He couldn't understand why he wanted these answers but he did. 

"Not all men are like you, Jon. They would eventually want me to settle down. To have kids and take care of the castle. I don't want that. I never did.", Arya said with finality.

"Even if the person who has your heart asks you?", Jon asked her softly as he stared at her intensely. Arya eyes became sad and self hatred swirled in them.

"For him, I would give up everything but he won't ask me ever.", Arya said in resignation.

"Why?", Jon was confused. Who could refuse an enigma like his sister? He refused to acknowledge the pain that was searing him just thinking about the fact that there was a man for whom his sister will give up everything and that man wasn't him. That she would leave _him_. He wondered what hurt more being stabbed or what he was feeling now.

"Because he is lost to me.", Arya said with waves of sadness pouring out of her.

"Oh, Arya. I am sorry.", Jon said in sadness as he hugged Arya. 

Arya hugged him tightly and pulled back. She was looking at him with caution. He knew she was worried if he would ask more about this lost guy but he could see she was still hurting and didn't want to talk about. Jon would never do anything to make Arya sad or miserable. She was his heart and his better part of soul. Jon smiled and gasping her hand turned to monitor the army. Arya looked at him greatfully and turned to watch the army as well.

"The days are getting shorter by the day.", Jon observed grimly.

"Yesterday, it was 5 hours, today will be less than that.", Arya said as she looked at the setting sun.

 "The war will be here before we will know it.", Jon said tensely

"And we will be ready.", Arya said confidently. Jon grinned at her and pulled her closer.

"Need any help?", Jon asked her lightly as he looked at the soldiers. They were all getting good. He could see whores and peasants all becoming better soldiers. He felt proud of her sister.

"Aye. I would need you to take care of them when I am training, Daenerys and Sansa.", Arya replied back.

"Daenerys? Seems like you finally have started to warm up to her.", Jon asked her lightly. Arya has only referred to Dany as your grace or dragon queen.

"Aye.", Arya said with resignation. Jon felt light bit still troubled by her reaction.

"She is a wonderful person and a good leader. She will make a good sister.", Arya said it with a smile. But Jon saw through her.  Her words were right but Arya was lying. He pulled her towards the sheds which were empty and locked the door. The sellsword looked at them with a frown but stood vigilant outside the shed.

"Truth.", Jon demanded of her. Arya looked away from him as he saw her bite her lips

"Arya, what is troubling you? You have been distant since you came back? Did something happen while you went in North? Did you fight the wrights?", Jon asked her worriedly. Arya shook her head and looked at Jon in pain, guilt and self hatred. Jon wanted to know what was making his Arya so upset.

"I just don't like what she represents.", Arya said defeated. 

"What do you mean? She is not like her ancestors. She is different, Arya.", Jon defended Dany. Arya shook her head and looked helpless in explaining her issue.

"She will take you away and I..I don't want that.", Arya admitted in a small voice as she avoided his eyes. Jon felt love fill for her. He hugged her.

"That will never happen. Why do you think that will happen?", Jon asked her affectionately.

"Because you two love each other and will marry, which means you will leave me and go.", Arya said miserably. Jon stared at her. 

"Don't get me wrong, i want you to be happy. That is all I ever wanted for you. I just didn't realise your happiness would mean leaving me. I am sorry for being terribly selfish..", Arya babbling stopped when Jon put a finger on her lips. Arya's dark eyes became huge.

"If you ever think that my happiness will be without you by my side, you are sorely mistaken. I like Dany, aye, but I will not leave you and our family for her. You mean too much to me.", Jon said seriously. Arya looked at him with love, adoration and happiness.

"But promise me that if something looks like it would bring you happiness, you will do it. I don't want to hold you back from happiness because of us.", Arya said strongly. Jon smiled at her and hugged her. Jon was never again going to leave Arya behind again.

Arya pulled back with a smile and said,"I was also thinking of teaching Bran a bit of self defence."

Jon nodded. _That was a good step_. 

"You should. I will take over training for the time being.", Jon offered with a smile. Arya nodded as she started to move out.

"I should tell Bran this. Convince him.", Arya said hurriedly as she left him behind in whirl. Jon frowned. Arya was definitely avoiding him. That will not do. Does she still think he will leave her? Hmm ..maybe he should put more effort in making his love for her known. Jon mused as he took over the training.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry about the delay.. but rest assured the updates will be frequent from now on. Cheers!

"Aye! I would if it means you will rest for a while.", Bran said stoically as Arya explained her plans to him.

"And why would I need to have rest?", Arya asked him confusion.

"So that your wound could heal.", Bran said simply. Arya felt blindsided. She knew her brother was all-seeing entity but to be at receiving end of it, still threw her off.

"I know, it takes a while to get used to the new me.", Bran said with a small smile. Reminding her of the sweet Summer brother she had lost.

"You need to let the wound heal, Arya, or you would be useless during the war.", Bran warned her. Arya gritted her teeth in anger and frustration.

"You don't need to punish yourself for feeling what you feel for him. Your death won't let him live either.", Bran said knowingly with kind ancient eyes.

Arya felt her hair stand and she looked worriedly at her brother. She hasn't told a soul about him and her feelings for him. She hasn't opened up to a soul about it. Her brother couldn't have possibly seen it. He was talking about something else, surely. She still felt like she needs to be prepared for an attack.

"And who are you talking about?", Arya asked him threateningly.

"Jon. The non-sisterly love for him that has been tormenting you.", Bran said simply as he stared at Arya. Arya reeled back and looked at Bran in dread and fear. She could feel the repulse and self hatred threatening to eat her alive. 

"It okay, sister. You have loved him more than your own life, more than your memories. It is natural for it to grow into something else.", Bran said reassuringly. 

"I am not Cersei Lannister! I will not condemn Jon to my hell. He can never know about this, Bran. Please!", Arya begged Bran as she started to panic. Bran held her hand strongly in his and smiled at her, softly.

"I won't tell him if you promise to get healed. You will need the strength when the main war comes.", Bran said strongly. Arya realized that Bran was telling her something only he was aware of. Arya felt proud that Bran trusted her enough to reveal his secrets to her. Gods! knew he needed some support. But something about the way Bran's eyes dimmed made Arya realise that something was very wrong.

"Why?", Arya asked in a small voice.

"Because the Night king will have two targets when he comes here. You and me.", Bran said easily as he rubbed soothing circles on her hand.

"Why?", Arya asked palely. Why was her crippled brother, the target? 

"Because I am the Three eyes Raven and he wants to erase every memory a man ever held. I have all the memories.", Bran explained stoically as he rubbed his arm absentmindedly.

"And me?", Arya asked curiously. She was baffled why Night King would want her.

"You are his bride.", Bran said stoically. Arya stepped back in shock and disgust.

" _What_?", Arya asked incredulously.

"The Night King and the Old men had a pact. As long as Night King got the youngest Stark of every generation as an offering, the dead will stay beyond the wall. The pact was followed to the point till our grandfather and uncle were murdered by the Mad King. Our father never knew of this and hence no sacrifice was given. The pact was broken and Night King started to finish what was started centuries ago.", Bran explained it as if it were a story. Arya's eyes popped open. They were responsible for the dead that was coming. 

"Why me? The youngest Stark now is you.", Arya asked in trepidation.

"No, Arya. I am no longer a Stark. I am Three-eyed Raven and in his eyes that means I am no longer a man but savior of Children. You are the youngest Stark alive now.", Bran dealt the blow. Arya breathed in slowly.

"You said bride?", Arya asked as she tried to gain control on her emotions.

"Aye. As a female you would have been his bride as you grew up as a dead.", Bran explained.

"Dead can grow?", Arya asked incredulously 

"Only the children given as sacrifice. They are the White Walkers. All of them are Starks.", Bran replied back as he stared at a Raven in the tree. 

"If he is coming for just you and me, why don't we go to him now and finish the whole damn thing? No one else has to die.", Arya asked breathlessly.

"Because we are victory spoils. If we go now, he would still decimate our people with us helping him. You would be made to kill Jon.", Bran said as he saw something no one else could. Arya felt her head spin. 

"What do we do then?", Arya asked in fear. She would never hurt Jon, no matter what form, age or place she is in.

"We fight and we try to win. We don't tell Jon and Sansa or they will never focus on winning the war. We make sure that we save as many as we can.", Bran said with fire. Arya looked at him in numbness.

"What do we say to God of Death?", Bran asked her. Arya remembered her father and his smile. She remembered the stories her mother read when she was young. She remembered sneaking into kitchen with Robb. She remembered playing with Rickon. She remembered the fighting lessons they had in the yard. She saw Robb grinning at her. She remembered Jon Snow's smile.

"Not today!", Arya said in determination and she felt her courage coming back. So what if she had to die?She would die saving everyone else. After taking so many lives, if her life was the price, she was willing to give it. If her sacrificing her life meant that Jon, Sansa and Bran lived, she would do it gladly.

"We can still kill the Night King but you need to be at your best for that. We can save our family and this world from the long night.", Bran said determined. Arya nodded and clutched as her eyes as pain shot through her. Her wound has been oozing with pus for a while now.

"Come on, sister. We need to take you to a Maester.", Bran said softly. Arya nodded.

"Valar Morghuris.", Bran told her.

"Valar digarsih", Arya replied back.

* * *

"Princess, I would request you not to engage in any intense physical activity for at least six days. Your wound will completely heal by then.", Maester said respectfully as he rebandaged her wound.

Arya sighed. Maester had refused to call her by the name. She nodded. From Bran's talks, it was clear that she needed to stay fit and of it meant six days of rest, so be it. She was about to adjust her tunic and sit up, when Jon entered the room. He froze seeing her on the table with bandage. He felt angry that his sister was harmed and no one had informed him.

"What happened?", Jon asked her in concern. He sucked in a breath when he saw her wound. There was another one just above her bandage and he could see few more around her stomach. The big one looked like someone had wanted to kill Arya but make sure that it had hurt her too.

"Just an old injury that was reacting. It's fine. I should be fine in six days.", Arya said casually as she sat up.

"Is she going to okay in six days? Any thing that we need to take of?", Jon asked Maestro. Arya scrowled at him.

"Like Princess said, no intense physical exertion for six days should be more than enough, your grace.", Maester replied respectfully.

Jon nodded and took her arm. He led her out but turned back and commanded the Master.

"If anyone from royal family or my friends get injuried or come to you for anything, you will immediately inform me. Is that understood?", Jon commanded Maester, who nodded.

He took her to her room and gently made her sit down on the bed. He then went and got her a glass of water. Arya felt frustrated and loved by Jon's actions.

"I am fine, Jon. You don't have to fret. It's just a stab wound.", Arya told him appeasingly.

"It's fine now but it must have been immensely painful when you got them. Is the person still alive you gave you these?", Jon asked with passion as he gently placed his hands on her wound. Arya smiled adoringly.

"Aye. Killed her myself.", Arya confirmed with a smirk. Jon smiled back at him.

"Alright, lie down and rest.", Jon ordered her as he kissed her forehead.

"I am not invalid. I just have to take it easy.", Arya retorted but at Jon's insistent look, laid form with a frustrated huff.

"Can you show me the scars?", Jon asked hestitantly. 

Arya nodded and lifted her tunic. Jon warm hands glided through her scars, brushing them softly. She felt a tear fall on her healed wound. She looked down to see Jon was crying seeing her wounds. Arya felt her heart softened and love for this man fill her. She wiped his tears and shook her head. Then Jon did something that has happened in her dream in different scenarios. He bend down and kissed her wounds. She sucked in a breath.

"What are you doing?", Arya stammered.

"Kissing it better.", Jon replied automatically.

Arya closed her eyes and absorbed the sensation of Jon's lips on her naked skin. She engrained it into her mind, knowing this would never happen as she wants it too. He kissed her cheeks and laid next to her, pulling her in for a hug. She turned and closed her eyes. She feel asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. She felt a ghost of Jon's lips on her cheeks and fell deep into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Arya was running like she never has before in her life. She looked back in fear and collided into someone. She smiled in relief when it was Jon's kind face smiling down at her.

"Easy there. What's wrong?", Jon asked her worriedly.

"The faceless assassin are here to kill me.", Arya told him breathlessly.

"Well you did leave their service after killing one of their assassins. What else did you expect?", Jon said with a evil smirk.

"No!", Arya gasped in horror as Jon's face was removed and the kindly one stood there looking at her with disappointment.

"A girl has still not learned. A man is disappointed.", Kindly one said. Arya knew he was going to murder her but all she could see was Jon's face staring back at her. Her Jon was dead. She couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning. Her hands were shaking. Her vision got blurry as the pain that shot through her was immense.

"If you hadn't come back, his life would have been happier, kinder and safer. He died because of you. You are the reason. He could have lived a long happy life, if you hadn't come back to ruin him and his precious life.", Kindly one said harshly as he stabbed her through her heart.

Arya woke up with a gasp. She was sweating and tears were running down her face. She needed to get out. She hurriedly threw her coat over her and left the room. She was breathing harshly as she ran through the castle. She stopped when she realized that she had unconsciously brought herself to Jon's old room like she used to, before. Before when Father would tell her a story and sit with her till she could fall asleep. Before when Mother would sing her a song and tell her about pretty maidens. Before when Robb would tickle her till she cried because of laughter. Before when Jon would let her snuggle against him as he hummed a song for her or told her warrior princess stories. Before when her biggest worry was Septa and needlework. Before when she was still innocent, pure and loved.

Arya's breathing got laboured as she hurriedly moved away from the onsaulghter of memories that were drowning her. Everyone was gone. The people she knew, the people she grew up with, the people she loved, all gone. All dead. All not with her. She was alone. All alone. Why did she come back? She wanted to come back to home. Where mother and father would be standing on the balcony watching them play. Where Robb would help her and play with her when time permitted him. Where Bran and she would sneak out and practice sword fighting or explore the castle. Where Rickon was still a babe and alive. Where Jon was still grumpy around everyone but her. Where he only smiled for her. Where she was loved. Where she belonged. Did she belong here anymore? Did she belong with her family anymore? Was she even Arya Stark? 

Suddenly she saw a familiar body of a person walking through the corridor. She could see he was with someone else but she didn't care. She needed to stop the spinning of her brain or she would combust. She ran towards him and hugged him fiercely from behind. Jon paused as he straighten himself from his stumble. He smiled. He knew who it was. There was only one person who would take liberties like that with him. He turned around and got immensely worried. Arya was crying. She looked like Arya, the sister he lost, not the warrior that she became. 

He hugged her back fiercely as he ran soothing circles on her back. He kept telling her that he was here and he was not going  anywhere. He felt Dany slip away and he was grateful to her. It was clear that whatever has happened was just for them. Arya looked at him with such sad eyes that Jon's heart ripped for his sister. Arya was slowly calming down.

"Arya.", Jon whispered

"I miss them. I miss what we had. I miss them.", Arya sobbed as she said. He felt tears pickle in his eyes as he hugged her.

"I miss them too, little sister. I miss them too.", Jon said emotionally. He pulled back and wiped her tears. He hugged her back.

"Do you want to visit them in the Crypts?", Jon asked her after a while.

Arya nodded. They started to walk but Jon could feel Arya putting her walls around herself again. He won't have that. Not now. He pulled her towards him and placed her on his shoulder in one move. He was giving her a piggy back ride. Arya squeaked and then stared at him incredulously.

"What are you doing?", Arya asked him incredulously, even as she made herself more comfortable. 

"Giving you a piggy back ride.", Jon said simply.

Arya placed her head on his shoulder and whispered,"why?"

"Felt like it.", Jon said simply. He felt Arya's smiled more than anything. Arya tightened her hold on him and sighed in peace.

"Thank you.", Arya whispered.

"You never have to thank me.", Jon replied back as he turned and kissed her cheeks. Arya smiled happily.

"You would think I weigh as much as a sword." Arya jested.

"More like a bread loaf.", Jon jested back and laughed when Arya pinched him in retaliation.

"You have grown stronger.", Arya mused as she squeezed his arms. Jon felt extremely proud and hot for whatever reason.

"Aye. So have you.", Jon said with fondness.

"Apparently not, if you can lift me up so easily.", Arya grumbled playfully.

"True. You have gotten more skillful.", Jon amended him sentence with a smile. Arya nodded as she snuggled against him like a puppy. Jon chuckled.

"I miss you.", Jon said wishfully.

"What do you mean? I am here.", Arya asked him confused.

"You are never with me. You spend time with Bran and Sansa even, but hardly with me. Never alone with me anyways. Council meeting and eating time don't count.", Jon complained. Arya got quiet for a while. He stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"I know we are not the same but I still love you the most, Arya. You can tell me anything and everything. I know you have been alone for so long that you dont like to share but I am here and I am willing to listen to whatever you want to say.", Jon pleaded with her to open up. Arya stared at him for a while.

"I didn't want to take the little time that you have with the dragon queen.", Arya said quietly. He turned to look at her incredulously.

"That's ridiculous, Arya. Dany is my partner but you are my pack, my heart. You are my priority, always have been, always will be. I am always free for you, all you have to do is ask", Jon said, sincerely. Arya's eyes peirced him but she nodded slowly. They reached the crypts. For a while a comfortable silence came over them as they remembered the past and the dead.

"Jon, can I ask you something?", Arya asked as she stared at father. Jon nodded.

"How many women have you been with?", Arya asked bluntly.

"Two.", Jon replied a bit confused as to the reason why Arya was asking about this. Arya looked at him confused.

"But according to the Wildings, Val is your spear wife.", Arya said in confusion.

"No. Val had invited me to steal her. I never did. I wasn't interested.", Jon explained as he held her hand.

"Why?", Arya asked curiously.

"There were many other things that were more important at that time. Plus I don't know, she was not someone I was looking for.", Jon tried to explain the awkward subject to his little sister.

"So Daenerys is that someone?", Arya asked curiously, expect he saw pain in her eyes.

"Maybe. She is someone who makes me happy but I won't leave everything for her.", Jon answered as Arya nodded.

"So Ygritte is the one who had your heart?", Arya deduced for some reason 

"No. She ..I don't know. Why do you think?", Jon asked as he felt even more confused.

"Because you didn't have to break your vows but you did for her. You married her.", Arya explained as if it was obvious.

"I did but I left her to go back to the wall. She was part of the plan, I just didn't expect to like her in the process.", Jon explained helplessly. His love life sounded like shit now that he thought about it.

"Why are you asking about it, anyways?", Jon asked her curiously.

"Just wondering who rules your heart now.", Arya said with a shrug.

"That's simple, you.", Jon replied back simply. Arya looked at him with a peculiar look as a smile slowly started to spread on her face.

"Stupid.", Arya muttered as she relaxed.

"What about you, who rules your heart?", Jon asked Arya with a smile.

"You ", Arya said as if it was universal truth. Jon felt a booming smile take over his face as his heart exploded in happiness.

* * *

Bran sighed as he saw the scene in front of him or  through the raven he was possessing. Jon and Dany were going for it against a wall as Arya slipped away from that corridor. Bran's heart pained for his sister but it was important. It was important for the Red Witch to see Dany as Jon's heart than Arya. It was important, painful but important. He will not lose anymore of his siblings. He didn't care he was the Three eyed Raven. He was first and foremost Brandon Stark of House  of Starks. He will not let anymore of his siblings die.

He opened his eyes and waited patiently for his sister to come here to find solace. Father used to always sit here and polish Ice when he was alive. It was soothing for him. Now everyone of the siblings have taken this place as their safe spot. A place where their father's memories and love brought them some comfort, some solace, some peace. Where they weren't alone with their demons. He heard her movements in the woods.

"Arya?", Bran called out when he saw Arya turning away to go. Arya stopped and bregrudingly came back.

"Bran.", No one said stoically. 

"I was wondering if I could speak with my sister, No one?", Bran asked softly.

No one stared at him as his sister slowly emerged. Her face showed the pain, heartbreak and self hatred that was swirling in her. He hated that she was suffering so much. He wanted to tell her that Jon was their cousin. It would make so many things easier but he can't. If Jon knew that he was her cousin, Arya would be murdered by the Red Witch for making the lightbringer and he won't be able to stop it. But if Jon is with Daenerys, then Bran can make the Red witch confused. Lightbringer was not a sword, it was a person but the priests of Lights refuse to listen to him. Their Lord had commanded them and they would do as he commands. Well then, Bran would change the future and the visions.

"Bran.", Arya spoke brittly and Bran smiled at her. He grasped her hand. 

"I am so sorry for what you going through, Arya.", Bran apologized to her. Arya broke down and cried on Bran's shoulder. Bran provided comfort where he could. He needed to comfort her and calm her or she will do something drastic and that will not do.

"I know...I know I shouldn't be feeling like this. But I can't..I can't help it.", Arya said pitifully.

"Love is blind, Arya. Jon is someone one can't help but love. I know that you feel as if your love is a curse. Why should it?", Bran said with a small smile.

Arya looked at Bran and saw him for the first time since she came here. Bran smiled at her.

"Why not wear your love as his armour?", Bran said mystically. Arya looked confused.

"Channel your love to make Winterfell stronger and Jon more protected. Use your love to fight and win. Use it to take strength to fight, to do your duty, to protect him from harm.", Bran told her.

Arya relaxed slightly and sat next to him on snow and stared at the Weirwood. They heard the screeches of dragon and saw them flying overboard. He saw Arya stare at the dragons with concentration

"Wildfire?", Arya asked him.

"It could work but I can't see something that hasn't been done before.", Bran said as he stared at Rhaegar the dragon.

Bran knew that Rhaegar was keeping an eye on Arya because his master, Jon, loved her. Arya didn't notice that the dragon would always be somewhere close by wherever she was. Arya had Jon's heart, which meant that Rhaegar would protect her to death, like Ghost. Ghost was out hunting.

"Maybe I can go and try the wildfire then? We need something to go our way.", Arya said with fire.

"Your plans won't work. It will all lead up to Jon's death.", Bran said stoically. Arya looked at him with wild eye but then she swallowed.

"Then what are we supposed to do?", Arya said softly.

"Plant them here and when they come, hope to Gods it works.", Bran replied back. Arya nodded.

"Do you still warg in Nymeria?", Bran asked her.

Arya nodded as her eyes became white. She heard a howl and then another and then another. He looked at Arya and smiled.

"We kept in touch. She saved a couple of times but the more South I went the further we became. I did meet her when I was coming to the North. She prefers the wild now but we meet every few days.", Arya replied with a happy smile.

"That's good. She can help in the war.", Bran said with a small smile. 

"Aye. She is the leader of her pack. I think there are over 40 or something in her pack. ", Arya said in wonder and happiness. Bran smiled at her. He missed Summer but it was good that there were still some left of the pack. They will need all the help they can get.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is Arya okay?", Dany asked Jon, who looked very handsome in the morning light with his hair tied behind.

Arya has been teaching them a move with Brianne of Garth, when Sansa spotted blood on her tunic. There was a small tear in her old injury which was leaking blood. Sansa had been furious at Arya for not taking care of herself but not as furious as Jon. Jon had lifted Arya, bridal style, and walked away from the practice area.

"Aye. She is fine. Just an old injury that hadn't healed properly.", Jon said soberly.

Dany and Sansa started to talk when she mentioned to Sansa that she hasn't seen Jon for hours now. Sansa took her to Arya's bedroom and there on the bed, Jon was sleeping alongside Arya, protectively shielding her body. They were both deep asleep and looked so young and peaceful.

"I am not surprised to find them like this. It would be a miracle if Jon even lets her out of his sight.", Sansa explained softly as she took Dany towards the dining hall. Dany could understand. Jon was a good brother and he was extremely protective of his siblings. After hearing just bits about their journeys, Dany didn't find a fault in that. She would probably had them locked in a tower somewhere to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

"She would be fine. Didn't the maester say the wound will heal soon enough?", Dany tried to bring some calmness in him. In all the time she has been with him, she understood that being worried about Arya was a part of nature. Her happiness and wellbeing affected Jon at a deeper level.

"It would, if she would just relax. But since she could crawl, that girl has never stopped.", Jon muttered exasperated. Dany chuckled.

"I am sure she will be responsible.", Dany offered with a smile. Jon gave her a troubled smile. Dany's eyes caught hold of a huge tower, that looked broken.

"What is that?", Dany asked Jon curiously.

"Broken tower. Bran lost his grip when he fell from that tower. He was in coma for so long. The last image i have of him as a child was his lying broken on the bed. He wanted to be a knight but now he can't even be a soldier.", Jon said sadly. Dany held his hand to provide solace.

"Come on, let's see if we can use the tower to house some of the people.", Jon said as he started to climb up the stairs.

Jon paused and removed his sword when they reached the top of the stairs. They heard a groan from the top room. Jon slowly opened the door and almost dropped his sword. He seem to be in a trance as he resheidled his sword and looked on in horror at the scene in front of him.

Arya was just in a thin gown, that showed her fit, athletic body, leaning against one of the walls. Her perky breasts were wet and she was moaning as someone was eating her core vigorously. Her one toned leg was wrapped around his head, while her hand was pressing his face closer to her center. She tensed and came intensely. Dany looked in awe at her expression. She looked gorgeous. She saw Jon looking at them with dark expression. She wondered if Jon would murder this mysterious guy.

The mysterious guy...oh the sellsword-commander, Eric Dayne, was the one who was making Arya moan and groan. He came up and roughly took Arya's mouth in an intense kiss as he pulled her closer to his body. She could see where they were heading but then Jon threw the door open with a bang, making them and her jump up in surprise.

She has never seen Jon this angry. Gods! Anger was rolling off his like heatwaves. He eyes were dark and he was breathing heavily. Arya looked at them in shock and then looked at Eric, who was looking at her. Eric made a move as if to get closer to Arya, which made Jon snap. Dany prayed to whoever was up there to not let this turn bloody. Because Jon looked like he would murder Eric and then dance on his body naked.

* * *

 

"What do you think you are doing?", Jon said threateningly as he chocked sellsword's throat in anger.

"Jon!", Dany voice was somewhere in the back. All he was seeing was red and he could taste murder on his tongue. Dayne was rapidly turning purple. Jon was going to murder him for what he was doing to his Arya.

"Jon.", Arya's calm voice brought him to present as she looked at him calmly and patiently.

"Let him go.", Arya commanded him and he let Dayne go as he glared at Arya. He turned towards her and was ready to blow the lid.

"It was cosentual.", Arya said calmly.

"You are a  _child!",_ Jon said in deadly silence.

"I am eight and ten. I am hardly a child, Jon.", Arya said angrily.

Jon wanted to laugh. It was very clear that she wasn't a child. She was a woman flowered and bedded. He was trying very hard not to look at her naked form that was only covered by a thin transparent gown. He could see her perky breasts, he could see her perspiration from her orgasm. It grated him that she would let anyone see that. Anyone that wasn't him. Jon froze as he started to realise what that might mean.

"Don't be stupid. I am a full grown woman and I can do whatever I please.", Arya said rebelliously. Jon unfroze and decided to deal with his realisation later, when he wasn't having a full blown argument with Arya about her  _lover._

"And what you want is to marry this.. sellsword?!?", Jon asked Arya incredulously.

Arya snorted and crossed her arms. "No stupid, not every physical relationship ends in marriage, some are for fun and some are for distraction."

"And what is this for?", Jon demanded angrily of Arya. He knew he should calm down but his blood was boiling and he was fuming with anger, pain and... jealousy? The hell was wrong with him? He seriously needed to introspect.

"Stress relief.", Arya said simply. Jon felt himself going to explode.

"Anyone could have walked and seen you, Arya? I will not have them tarnish your image.", Jon said angrily.

"No one comes here because they know this is my mediating spot and Eric has to be here with me as he has to protect me. No one has known about it, not even you, and it has been going on for months. How will anyone else find out?", Arya explained patiently.

"Months?", Jon asked in a hollow voice as his eyes flashed in anger again and the pain was enormous.

"That is what you chose to focus on.", Arya asked incredulously. Jon just waited for her to clarify _months_.

She sighed and said calmly," Aye, since he came here. Calm down Jon, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a.... You could be with a child! Or..", Jon started to say 

"I won't.", Arya replied back calmly.

"Of course, you could. Arya, it's dangerous time to be with a child and without marriage...", Jon started to speak as he paced the room in stress as several scenarios came into his mind.

"I won't have a bastard, Jon. I have seen what it did to you, I won't do that.", Arya replied calmly as her hands fisted.

"Arya, I know that but you can't be  _engaged_ in these acts. You don't know when you might get with a child.", Jon almost begged her not to have sex with this bloody sellsword.

Arya stared at him as if trying to come to a decision. The sellsword nodded to her in encouragement and he saw red again. Arya had confided in him what she hasn't confided in him! How dare she? He was going to murder this bloody bastard for trapping his sister.

"I can't get with a child, Jon.", Arya said resigned. Jon was about to fight again when he realized the meaning of the sentence. He looked at her with trepidation. She can't mean what he thinks she means, can she?

"What do you mean?", Jon asked in quivering voice as Dany gasped in sympathy. Arya stood straight, her face donning her calm mask.

"I can be no one's daughter, no one's wife and no one's mother.", Arya stated it as a mantra. 

Jon world reeled as he sagged against the wall. His sister would never be a mother. That was cruel. She was amazing with children. He knew she said she didn't want children but he knew she wanted them as long as they didn't tie her to the household. She would have loved her children as fiercely as she loved him. Jon moved towards her and hugged her.

"Arya.", Jon said so many things with just this. He told her about how sorry he was. How she should never have gone through that alone. How he didn't love her less because of it. How it hurt him to think that his sister had to make a decision like this so early in her life. How she never had an option.

Arya clutched his coat and breathed in deeply. She looked at him in loss and sadness.

"It's alright, Jon. I can't really explain it but I can't be with a child till I want to. I never wanted to be a mother anyways. And with my inability to have children, I won't have to marry either.", Arya said with a small smile.

"If the man you want only wants you because you can reproduce, is not really a man. You would marry the person you love, Arya. You will live as happily as you want to. I will make sure you will be the ultimate decision maker of your life. Whatever you decide, I will stand by you. Your happiness means more to me than anything else.", Jon told her gravely and saw her eyes widened in love and something else which she covered before he could decipher it.

"What if I never want to be married or have kids?", Arya asked with the jut of her chin. 

Jon smiled happily at her and said simply," Then you never will."

"Even if I don't want to leave Winterfell ever again?", Arya asked as if was a demand.

"Then I will be the happiest man because I won't have to part with you, Arya. The last few years away from you have been hell, I would rather avoid that. ", Jon said with a geniune smile. Arya's eyes flashed and there was an angry gleam to it.

"Even if all I ever want will be a good shag and no relationship?", Arya asked with fire. Jon felt angry again but he squashed it. It was her choice. Hers. It didn't matter what he thought or wanted. For her happiness, he would burn the world.

"Then I will make everyone okay with that as well.", Jon said with a smile, even if his insides were twisting in angry snarl at thought of anyone else with Arya. Filling her in. Making her moan and making her want that ridiculous, useless person. 

"You would be fine knowing your sister was whoring around?", Arya challenged him. Jon felt the anger waiting to erupt. He tamed it down. Her decision. He gritted his teeth and then blew a loud breathe.

"If that's what makes you happy, aye. I will be fine with that too.", Jon said with a tight smile. Arya looked at him for a while and then nodded. Dany looked like she was very impressed with him. He shrugged it off. This was Arya. He would do anything for her. He died for her. He will for sure move the universe for her, if it be so.

"Well then you shouldn't have any issue with me sleeping with Eric.", Arya threw it at him. 

Oh he has a lot of issues about that. He hated how Arya was moaning and groaning underneath this  _Eric_. What he hated more was the response his dick had to see his little sister's pleasure face. He wanted to be the one to.. It was best if this ended this before he went mad and destroyed the one good thing in his life.

"Aye, it's fine. Just don't let me see this ever again.", Jon told her lightly because he was sure he won't be able to control himself if that was the case.

Arya nodded and said with a shrug," Then don't wander here." Jon nodded in acceptance. This was better even if his heart felt like it was slowly being sliced.

"If he hurts you or does anything you don't want to..", Jon said threateningly to  _Eric._

"I will cut his balls and feed them to Ghost.", Arya completed the sentence nonchalantly.

Jon nodded at the punishment and started to walk out of the tower. He turned and yelled at Arya as he walked down couple of stairs. Dany following behind him.

"And you  _will_ have breakfast with me.", Jon yelled at her.

"Fine! But you better have tarts, or I am going to punch you.", Arya yelled back.

And just like that all Jon's anger vanished for a moment as he chuckled again.

"I wouldn't dare, my warrior princess.", Jon said fondly to Arya, who beamed at him and shooed him away. He needed to get this Dayne away from Arya at any cost. He fisted his hands as he heard Arya's moan. He wanted to hit himself for wishing it was him making her moan. He really was a bastard!

* * *

Daenerys looked on in awe and respect as Jon stepped into their room and slumped. Bran and Sansa had accepted that she was courting Jon.

Arya, on the other hand, Dany had no idea how to see it. Arya was cordial at best. She was never downright disrespectful but she didn't warm up to her either. This distressed Dany. She knew that Jon loved Arya more than he loved anyone. She has seen it in the pride he has when Arya speaks with authority, when she defeats trained soldiers thrice her size as easily as if they were younglings. She sees it in the way Jon's eyes light up when Arya was happy and how stressed he becomes when Arya looks sad. 

Arya has the unique ability of enraging her brother and deflating it within seconds. Dany could understand why everyone was in love and awe of her. She was incredible. Not only was she fierce fighter, she was a decent human being who judged people on their worth, not their birth. She was just, loving and protective. Dany respected her for following the wheel and deciding her fate and destiny.

More than anything, Dany loved the relationship between Jon and Arya. They were so loyal and loving with each other. She knew they would give up their world if it meant the other's happiness. Jon's love for Arya made him so irresistible to her. She watched as Jon growled and seethed. She knew he was not happy with what he saw in the tower, nor was he happy with Arya's barren news. Dany could sympathize with her. Dany had lost a child and her ability to reproduce but she had her dragons, who were her children. Arya will never have that and it was a burden to carry.

"Jon.", Dany called him softly. Jon looked at her with sadness and defeat. He crumbled down and started to cry. Dany held him in her arms as he cried on her waist. 

"I will never forgive myself. My little sister had to lose her chance at motherhood because she was lost and had no home. She had to chose between having a home after surviving horror after horror or potential motherhood. I blame me! I should have gone to search for her. I should have not given up on her. She .....gods! Why did I ever give up?", Jon cried as Dany saw his guilt drown him.

"Jon, she survived. She is a warrior and a fighter. Did she take the choice when she did? Yes. But she did what she did to survive. You don't know what could have happened, but you know you can be there for her now. Support her. She is still a child to understand the loss she has or maybe she is as fine with it as she says. Whatever it is, you need to support her. That's all she needs. Your love and care.", Dany said reassuringly.

Jon looked at her as his guilt cleared and determined expression came over him. He looked at Dany with love and greatfulness.

"Thank you.", Jon said with feeling as he captured her mouth in a ferocious kiss. She knew that she would be sore after today's love making but he needed it today, so she had no issue. Jon was rarely rough but there were times when he would be rough and wild with her as if he was removing some unwanted thought or doubt away. She loved those times. She loved him. Gods! Help her, she loved him! She would have loved him even if he won't have bedded her. He was the wolf that claimed the heart of the dragon.


	12. Chapter 12

Jon Snow has been called many things but angry was not one of them. In fact his stoic nature and calmness in danger was renowned everywhere. But Jon was human and he was more than angry. His little sister,  _his_ Arya, was sleeping with that bloody sellsword. His temper rose as he realised that Arya went almost everyday to the broken tower to 'meditate'. He wanted this sellsword gone but there was no reason to do so, expect his dark desire to keep Arya away from him, and to himself. Sansa, Arya and Dany found that bloody sellsword to be a competent warrior and skilful fighter. Aye, horseshit! 

He has been uninterested in Dany since that day in broken tower and after having rough hard sex with Dany. He was horrified with himself after seeing the bruises and marks on Dany. He had begged her forgiveness, which she had given without hesitation but he has been unable to bring himself to touch her again. He probably should have asked forgiveness for the real reason. The reason that he was imagining a fierce wolf in her place. That he desperately wanted to be buried in Arya. That he wanted her, completely and utterly to himself. He was drowning in guilt and self hatred. Arya has been keeping a wide distance from him since that day and it was not helping his mood at all.  _And_ Arya has been sneaking into broken tower for longer time and more frequently.

Jon paused as he saw  _Eric_ practicing in the courtyard. His anger flared when he saw a hickey on his neck. The anger in him was burning him like a lava. He decided that he should probably see whether this sellsword was worth his praise. He moved towards him and people parted respectfully to let him go. Dayne looked at Jon, curiously and a bit of jealousy. 

"Commander Dayne, I have heard a lot about your abilities. I was wondering if you would fight me, without any restrain?", Jon asked Dayne, regally.

"Your grace, I am not sure getting maimed in front of your people is a good idea.", Dayne said in arrogance and challenge.

"I am sure they would survive it.", Jon said calmly. He was going to murder this arsehole.

"Well, then as the king commands.", Dayne said smugly as he took his fighting position.

Jon took out Longclaw and stood relaxed as he waited for Dayne to attack. Dayne swung his sword towards Jon's head in surprising speed. Jon stopped the swing by simply moving his sword to stop the attack. He pushed Dayne back and Dayne staggered a bit. Jon looked at him, unimpressed. Dayne was re-evaluating Jon. It was clear he didn't expect a real challenge.

Dayne attacked again and Jon defended his attack again. A huge circle formed around them as Jon kept blocking all Dayne's attack with ridiculous ease. There was mumer of appreciation that went through the spectators.

"I didn't know all you wanted was to practice blocking. Or maybe that is all you know.", Dayne tried to goad him into attacking recklessly. Jon simply gave him a cool smile.

"Maybe Arya was wrong in her assessment of you. She needs to find a better person to idol worship. Maybe what she needs is a better, ferocious man.", Dayne spat out and Jon saw red. He would not have this fucker speak about her so casually. Dayne smirked as he saw his words affect Jon. Dayne wiped his mouth and that action reminded Jon of how Dayne was eating his Arya out and the anger surged through him was frightening. Dayne wanted a real fight. Well, okay then. 

Jon attacked him and even though he was ready to defend, Jon had already changed his direction and sliced his arm. Dayne looked shocked but then grinned. His grin reminded of his smugness the next day when Arya was walking a bit loopsided. Red clouded him and he heard a Dragon roar somewhere behind. Jon attacked Dayne mercilessly. He sliced and bleed this sellsword for every moan and groan he had heard from Arya. He bleed him for all the time he imagined Dayne buried in his Arya. Dayne was on the floor bleeding and helpless and Jon decides to end his life now. He brought his sword down to bring the end, when another sword stopped his final move. 

Arya was standing there with the second sword he gifted her to defend the useless sellsword. Arya looked fierce, deadly and angry. She has never looked more beautiful. He wanted to pull her towards him and take her here and now, like wolves in heat. He wanted her so much that any motion of guilt and disgust had washed away. 

"Jon, stop. This is a practice field. He is one of us. You need to stop.", Arya commanded him. Jon would obey all commands of her but not in this. He wanted this sellsword dead.

"He wanted a fierce fight, I gave him one.", Jon said calmly.

"He yields, okay? ", Arya said irritated

"I didn't know he can't speak or do you speak for him now?", Jon asked her angrily. Arya's eyes flared. 

"Take him to Maester.", Arya commanded the rest as she dragged him towards her room. She shut the door in anger and faced him. Jon leaned against the wall and calmly looked at him.

"I thought you were fine about my being with Eric.", Arya said angrily.

"I am fine.", Jon lied calmly.

"Don't lie to me! You were going to murder him because he was fucking me!", Arya accused him, angrily.

"I was.", Jon said with a shrug.

"You can't do that!", Arya said angrily.

"I can.", Jon said calmly.

"You can't..Jon you said you were fine, what is this about?", Arya asked him as she breathed in deeply.

"Did you really think I would leave him? That I would be fine with him touching you, kissing you, fucking you? That I won't hurt him for being with you?", Jon asked her calmly as he kept moving towards her. Arya kept moving back as her eyes tried to understand the meaning behind his word. Jon caged her against the door as Arya looked at him, blankly, but her body was betraying her. Arya body was curved towards him and she was flushing.

"That I won't fight to remain the most important man in your life? That I would leave you after finding you after so many years?", Jon said intensely as he traced her cheeks with his fingers. 

"You are still the most important man in my life, Jon.", Arya said as her dark stormy eyes looked at him with conviction.

"Doesn't feel like it.", Jon said darkly as he grabbed her waist.

"I am here with you, instead of tending to almost dead guy down there.", Arya said huskily as she pressed against him. She was playing a very dangerous game. In this mind frame, he would take her right here and right now. Daenerys and everyone else be damned. Jon titled her head towards him and eyed her lips with longing.

"Jon? Jon, you in there?", Sam broke the trance he was in. Jon stepped back as he opened the door.

"Bran has requested you two to come to meet him, urgently.", Sam said breathlessly.

"Why? Is he okay?", Jon asked worriedly as he followed Sam. He felt Arya follow them too.

"Red witch is here!", Sam said worriedly. Jon quickened his steps. Ser Davos might kill her before she would reveal why she was here.


	13. Chapter 13

"Arya?", Sansa called Arya who was roaming the castle aimlessly or maybe she had an aim. With Arya, you never know. Arya turned around and looked at her in question.

"Join me for a tea?", Sansa asked politely in her high class lady imitation. Arya lips quirked at that. Sansa smiled back. Past memories sometimes can be pleasant as well.

"Sure, why not?", Arya replied nonchalantly. As she reached Sansa's solar, she paused. Sansa looked at Arya in confusion.

"I am sorry, my lady, but I only have breeches to wear for the invitation.", Arya said politely as bend her knees clumsly as Sansa snorted.

"Well the Princesses are fashion setter, I am sure this will be acceptable too.", Sansa said with a smirk as Arya scrowled at being reminded she is a Princess. 

Arya sat down on the chair and crossed her muddy shoes on the side table. She looked challenging at Sansa, who smiled affectionately. Arya grinned as Sansa placed her clean boots on her side table too. They both relaxed as a handmaid placed the tea on the center table.

"Any reason why you want to have spontaneous tea party? I am hardly the guest you would want.", Arya asked Sansa, curiously.

"On contrary, you are the first person I want.", Sansa replied with a smile. Arya looked at her in confusion and curiosity.

"You are my sister and I would like us to be closer than we were growing up.", Sansa asked in a soft voice. 

Arya grinned widely and said,"I could survive that as long as you don't force me into gowns." 

Sansa nodded and then looked at Arya's breeches with distaste. "Sansa. ", Arya warned her sister.

"When was the last time you washed them? They are flithy, Arya! As is your tunic! Your wound would never heal if you keep yourself so dirty. I will have bravosi breeches and tunics made for you." Sansa said as she started to measure her sister and wrote down the measurements.

Arya felt so light and happy. Arya gave her a geniune smile. Sansa smiled back at her. They both sipped their teas in companionable silence. Both lost in their thoughts and worries.

"Arya?", Sansa hestitated. Arya looked at her curiously.

"Why are so miserable? Don't try to lie to me. You are still miserable. You don't smile like you used to when you came back. You hardly spend any time with any of us, not even Jon. Who, by the way, is hurt that you are avoiding him. I would have been terrified of your avoidance, if I hadn't seen you spending time with Bran. What is troubling you? Are you tired of home? You don't want to leave us, do you?", Sansa asked in small voice 

Arya shook her head and grasped Sansa's hand.

"No, Sansa. The only time I will leave you all will be when you burn my body. I am just not used to being around a lot of people. I have been on my own for so long that spending time with people feels taxing after a while. Alone near Weirwood, I find a bit of peace and calm. Bran usually leaves me alone to meditate, so I don't mind his company. Not that I mind yours but you are usually busy with the household and I don't want to prey. Jon is always busy or with someone. I am just trying to get used to the new Winterfell, new versions of you and everyone. I am still trying to deal with my trauma. It has nothing to do with you or anything.", Arya said reassuringly.

"Why are you miserable?", Sansa asked Arya with worry. She was worried that she would lose her sister again. Sansa didn't think she can take it. Not again. They have lost enough.

"I..." Arya looked at Sansa with trepidation and worry.

"I fell in love with someone and I can't get over him.", Arya whispered. Sansa face blosoomed in happiness..never in her wildest dreams would she have thought Arya would fall in love.

"Is it Eric? If it is, it's no problem, we can name him a consort or give him holding.", Sansa said happily.

Arya shook her head. "Eric is just a means to forget about him. He knows that, I know that.", Arya explained off handedly.

"Then, who? I am sure the person won't refuse a Princess!", Sansa said indigent on behalf of her sister.

Arya smiled ruefully and said, "He is in love with someone else and is lost to me. He can never be mine and I can never be his. He is lost to me as it is, but thinking about him with her makes me feel like someone has gutted me again."

Sansa looked at Arya sadly and stood up. She went to her young sister and hugged her close.

"Then tell me how you can forget about him and move forward.", Sansa asked her sister. Arya shook her head in misery.

"Okay, when we were young, we used to play games. Tell me bad qualities of him.", Sansa asked Arya cheerfully as she sat on the muddy side table. Arya looked at her and then thought.

"He doesn't have any. Just one, he is oblivious and sort of a Martyr.", Arya said with a small smile as her eyes lit up just thinking about him. _Oh, sister_.

"Well, there you go. Maybe if you start thinking about his bad qualities, you can move forward.", Sansa said encouragingly. Arya smiled at her but Sansa knew it was consolidating smile.

Bran entered the solar then."What having tea party without me? That's not really nice, you know?", Bran said teasingly. Arya smiled and brought him forward. Bran grasped Arya's hand in consolation. Arya looked at Bran and smiled ruefully.

"Love is death of duty, sister.", Bran said stoically.

"I don't know. I think Love is the duty. World won't be there if it wasn't for love.", Jon voice came through the door. He sauntered inside the solar. Jon confidence has grown since his last Winterfell days.

He kissed Arya on cheeks and gave her and Sansa a flower. They both smiled. Sansa saw Arya bloom under his affection. Maybe Jon can help Arya, where no one else could. They all sat down and sipped tea in companionable silence.

"My lady, Arya, Your grace, my Lord. ", Brienne curterised them. They all smiled at her. Arya was looking at her armour in frown and then she looked at Jon, who smiled at her and nodded. Sansa had no idea what went through them but then they had been able to finish each other's sentence since Arya could speak.

"Lady Brienne?", Jon commanded her attention. It still threw Sansa for a loop at how good he has gotten at giving commands. How natural he was as a leader.

"Tonight I would expect you in full uniform. You will be knighted.", Jon declared.

Brienne looked stunned and Sansa saw Pod look at her with pride. He was such a nice lad and handsome too. He was kind, caring and a good enough soldier. He had no issue being surrounded by powerful women. He was always been respectful but spoke when necessary. Arya caught Sansa's eyes and wagged her eyebrows. Sansa blushed. Arya was being ridiculous. It wasn't that she liked Pod. She didn't. She means she does but..urghhh...Sansa stuck her tongue out at Arya, who muffled her laugh.

"Your grace? No woman has been included in the knighthood.", Brienne stuttered.

"Clearly, they were wrong.", Jon said with a gentle smile. Sansa could see why all women had been fawning over him.

"Not to mention stupid.", Arya said with a bright smile.

"I think it's about time to change traditions, Ser Brienne?", Bran added with a smile.

"So it's decided then. You should go and get ready. Unless you had something to talk about?", Sansa asked her with a bright smile.

"I ..I yes, my Lady.", Brienne gathered herself and said gracefully," Queen Daenerys has accepted the offer of appointment by Lord Stark.", Brienne said stoically. 

Bran nodded and said," Excellent. Care to join me Starks?"

Sansa nodded and started to push him towards Daenerys solar. She saw Arya look at the flower with bittersweet smile and Jon kiss her head.

"Father used to love it when I gave him these, even when they were all muddied and broken.", Arya said with trembling smile.

"Aye, because he loved you the most." Jon whispered in her ears and she clutched his arms.

"I miss him.", Arya whispered brokenly. Sansa felt tears fall from her eyes as even Bran looked emotional.

"As do we all.", Jon whispered back sadly too. Arya hugged him and then stood up to follow them. Jon stopped her with a smile and placed a flower between her ear and hair. Arya looked shocked.

"Beautiful.", Jon mummered. Arya looked like she was in a trance. Bran cleared her throat and Arya relaxed and smiled at Jon. They both came towards them. Sansa was trying to understand what has happened but she would think about it later.

They entered the room and saw Daenerys still with Lord Tyrion and Spider with  Mormont and Greyworm standing guard. Jon smiled warmly at Dany, who smiled back. Arya stood behind Bran as Jon and Sansa took seat. Arya and Brienne seemed to keeping guard. Arya eyes were calm and clear but there was something off about it. Jon caught her eyes in worry. Sansa has picked on Arya's begrudging likeness for Dany too. Arya would never stay for long in Dany's company if she could help it. During training Sansa and Dany have gotten closer but Arya had kept her distance. Sansa didn't know what to make of it. Looked like neither did Jon.

"Queen Daenerys, if I could? I have an urgent request.", Bran said politely. Dany, who was focusing on Arya, looked at Bran in interest.

"I would like you to give Jamie Lannister an option to fight for the living.", Bran said simply. Everyone looked at him shocked. Tyrion looked at him curiously.

"And why should I let my enemy go free?", Dany snarled 

"Because he has the expertise to command a large battlefields. He has been in several successful wars and has been an excellent commander. Arya as good as she is in training basic lessons to soldiers and commoners alike, lacks knowledge and experience of commanding such huge army fields. So do, Jon and Brienne or any member in your army.", Bran stated simply. Arya did not move a muscle.

Dany looked at Bran in concentration and asked slowly,"How do I know he won't kill me at a moment's notice?"

"He won't. Jamie Lannister had reformed in the years since he last came to Winterfell. Just tell him that the Starks ask him to repay his debt. He wouldn't cause any trouble but would definitely help in the war.", Bran said regally. Sansa felt proud of him.

"It will be on your head if anything goes wrong, Lord Stark.", Dany agreed grumpily. Bran nodded with a smile. He looked at Arya and Arya wheeled him out, leaving the rest alone.

"She still hasn't warmed up to me.", Dany said in distress.

"No, she hasn't but she doesn't hate you either.", Jon told her placidly as he took her hands.

"But why?", Dany asked in frustration.

" Arya has always made her own opinion and way. She normally never sticks to the conventions. At least I have yet to see one.", Sansa explained with a fond smile. Jon smiled at that too. Dany still looked worried.

"I will wager it's mostly because of your relationship with Jon.", Sansa said absentmindedly. They all looked at her in shock.

"What I mean is, Arya has always been close to Jon. She always ran to him when she was in trouble or wanted to learn something she was forbidden to learn. Jon will go with you to the South, I think she is just preparing herself to be without her big brother.", Sansa explained with a shrug. Jon got up in anger and strode out. He really was oblivious. Something tugged at her mind.

"What should I do? I want Jon and Jon would never come with me if Arya doesn't approve of it. This much I know.", Dany asked helplessly.

"Be who you, Dany. Arya hates pretenders more than anyone. If you are true to yourself, then Arya would send Jon to you, herself.", Sansa told her encouragingly. Dany nodded. 

"I must say the love these two have for each other is astonishing.", Tyrion said in appreciation.

"They were both outcasts in our family and they gravitated towards each other. We all in some way shunned Jon because he was a bastard, Arya never did that. She stood for him since she knew what standing up for someone was. The only person who could calm her was Jon and the only person who made him laugh was Arya. Those bonds don't break easily.", Sansa explained with a fond smile. Tyrion nodded.

"I will never know such family ties but then I can understand in some ways.", Tyrion said thoughtfully 

"Lord Tyrion, I just realised something. We are still married!", Sansa gasped as she saw the flowery patterns.

Tyrion looked shocked as well."Why yes I believe we are.", Tyrion said in astonishment.

"We can get it annulled right? Despite you being the best husband I could have asked for, I don't think we want to stay married to each other.", Sansa said politely.

Tyrion said with a smile, "No, I don't think we do. Don't worry, Lady Stark, I will get the paperwork in place first thing tomorrow morning.",

"I will forever be grateful.", Sansa said with a happy smile. She took her leave when she stopped.

"Lord Tyrion, I want to thank you for your kindness. It may mean nothing to you but for me you were a safe harbour in fields of wildfire. So thank you for being a decent and kind human being when you had no reason to.", Sansa said sincerely.

Tyrion had a kind smile on his face as he smiled.

"I am sorry for what my family did to you and your family. I hope we can remain friends for later years.", Tyrion asked gracefully. Sansa nodded happily and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have an showdown between Arya and jin


	14. Chapter 14

You are stupid, you know that!", Jon yelled at Arya, who was startled from her meditating pose.

"What?", Arya stammered out nervously.

"If despite my reassurances you still think I can ever leave you, then you have lost your mind. I told you I am not going South. I belong to the North. I belong with you, Sansa and Bran!", Jon thundered.

Arya seem to have composed herself and looked at him with resignation.

"You will leave Jon. You love her and I won't be the one to keep you here because of some sort of duty you feel you have to us.", Arya said calmly

"Are you a duty, Arya? Was loving me a duty? Is loving me a duty?", Jon asked her softly. Arya heart was thundering and she felt panicky. He cannot know! 

"What?", Arya stammered out.

"When we were children, did you love me out of duty?", Jon asked her, angrily.

"No, of course not!", Arya replied back angrily.

"Well then how can now be a duty?", Jon demanded angrily.

"Jon priorities change. People change. People leave. They always do.", Arya said with a blank face.

"I will never leave. You are, have and will always be my priority!", Jon said with fire.

"I wasn't your priority. You forgot about me. You buried me in your heart and you forgot about me. You lived your life, got married, almost died, got in relationship. You did not go South to help Robb. You did nothing when our house was taken. You were shocked to discover i was alive. You thought I was dead, so you moved on.", Arya dealt her blows. She wanted to hurt Jon a little of what she was suffering. Jon looked like he has been slapped or stabbed 

"I didn't think that. I didn't.", Jon defended himself weakly.

"Really? So you went to search for me? You forgot your vows and searched for me? You would have broken your vows for me? You would left your post for me?", Arya fired at him. 

"I would have. Of course, I would have.", Jon replied back with tears in his eyes.

"Then why didn't you?", Arya asked him. Jon looked down and didn't reply.

"You didn't because your vows mattered more to you than me. More than father..more than Robb. You stayed at your place at the wall because _that_ was your priority.", Arya told him with fire.

"It wasn't...I..", Jon stammered as he looked at her pleading but she was in no mood. He wanted to know, didn't he?

"You married a wildling beyond the wall! You broke your vows beyond the wall, when you didn't break it for your family! Your priority was never us.", Arya said softly. Jon' tears were falling and each tear ripped her.

"You will chose Daenerys because you love her, like you loved Ygritte. You will leave because your priority was never me or our family, it has always been other things.", Arya said simply. She could see Jon was going to reply, so rallied on.

"You thought I was dead for eight years, leaving me now shouldn't be an issue.", Arya said bitterly. Jon took support of the tree as his legs gave out. He was looking at with so much hurt but she couldn't stop herself.

"You will break your vow again for the woman you love. You did it in past knowing the consequence would be death. That didn't stop you. What would stop you now from riding North? If you say me, then let me clear you of guilt. The girl you knew and loved died many deaths, Jon. This person is just the farce. You don't have to destroy your happiness for Arya Underfoot because she is dead. You are entitled to your happiness. Don't let guilt and sense of duty destroy your chance for  priority happiness.Your priority has and will never be me. You past is proof of that."

"For me, my priority has been you. I would have gone South, if I hadn't heard that you had taken over Winterfell. I wouldn't have been able to stay Arya Stark, if it wasn't for your memories and gift. I would never had almost died to avenge you. I would have ended myself a long time ago, if my last wish wasn't to see you one last time. My priority has never shifted. Yours simply wasn't us. So no Jon, I don't believe you because you haven't done anything to make me believe so far.", Arya said with fire and left Jon.

Jon was crying on the floor and Arya felt like she was breaking apart. She has broken one person she never wanted to. But he needed to separate himself from her or he wont survive when she dies by the hand of Night King. It had to be done. Bran knew that. That has to be the reason why he told her about Night King and his plans for her. She has never felt so distraughted. Ghost trotted towards her. Arya looked at him and then at the Godswood where Jon was still crying.

"Wait for me here.", She whispered to Ghost. Arya walked purposefully towards Daenery's council room.

"Your grace, I would like an urgent word with you.", Arya said urgently. Daenerys looked at her and nodded. Daenerys waved her guards and walked with Arya. Arya stood in front of the forest where she knew Jon was.

"Jon and I had few words. I may have been unnecessarily cruel with him, when I shouldn't have. I would be forever grateful to you if you could help him recover. He will hate himself and probably me for a while, please make sure he is fine.", Arya requested Daenerys.

"I will do my best but maybe you should be the one to take care of him. I am sure you are one he needs right.", Daenerys said affectionately.

"I will never be the one, he needs. Please. Just. Please.", Arya begged her. Daenerys frowned but nodded and walked regally towards Jon.

Arya went next to Sansa. "I need to go out for a while. I am taking Ghost. It's a shealth mission so I can't have anyone with me. Don't tell them till morning. I should be back in few days. Also take care of Jon, I was unnecessarily cruel to him.", Arya told a stunned Sansa and left. She grabbed her bag, needle and a bow. Putting on her heavier coat, she got on top of Ghost and whispered the place she wanted to go.

* * *

"No!No!", Bran woke up from his vision in sweat and panic. No! This cannot be happening. What has she done? Why? He needed to help her or everything will be lost

"JON! JON!JON!", Bran screamed at top of his voice. His royal guards strode inside. 

"Take me TO JON NOW!", Bran commanded him. The guards hurriedly placed him on the wheelchair and started to wheel it when a wild looking Jon came into view with his Longclaw. Jon looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked heartbroken and terrified. Sansa came behind him as did Daenerys.

"Where is Arya?", Bran asked as panic started to take over him. Jon's eyes grew misty.

"She left few hours ago saying something about shealth mission. She would be back in few days.", Sansa said. Jon looked shocked.

"You let her go? Alone?", Bran demanded of Sansa. Bran was fuming and panicking. It was too late. He was too late. Why didn't he keep an eye on her? Why did he let her be alone? Was he going to lose another one of his siblings?

"Bran, it's Arya. She would never have listened.", Sansa tried to defend herself.

"Well I hope you have a good stone mason because our sister is about to be taken from living to dead.", Bran said angrily as dread engulfed him. Jon's sword fell as Dany and Sansa looked at him in shock. Sansa looked like she was going to faint.

"No, she told me she would be back in few days!", Sansa said as she muttered. Bran felt a tear fall off his eyes. He cannot believe next time he would see his favorite sister would be as dead, taking eternal suffering to save them all. He has done so much to make sure she could have a different future but ..

" Is there still time, Bran?", Jon begged him. Bran saw Jon's eyes go dark purple as fire, that will burn them all, grew in him.

"She is too far North and the Night King won't let her go. Why would she do something like this? I told her, her mission was dangerous!", Bran said miserably. All his planning to make sure she survives, only for her to be served on a silver platter to the Night King.

"I will ride as fast I can. Bran, where can I find her?", Jon pleaded with him

"No. If you go on horse, you die before you reach her. ", Bran said helplessly. This was hopeless.

"He won't be riding a horse. My dragons will take us.", Dany said from behind as she closed her eyes. Two screeches were heard from sky 

"She is going for the east watch because Night King is not there. But be careful Jon, we don't have protection and I can't tell what will happen. Jon, he will find her and convert her. If she is converted come back, don't try to talk to her when she with the dead.", Bran told Jon.

"But there is a chance that you might interrupt them, then  Jon, call her to you. She has to come to you on her own voilation or Arya will be dead. Do you understand me? _Do not forcebily take her_!", Bran warned Jon, who nodded and dropped his heavy coat as did Dany and they both left.

Sansa broke down on the floor as Bran flew using his Raven. Maybe he can distract her or stop her. Come on,  _Fly_! 


	15. Chapter 15

Arya was crying and riding Ghost as fast as she would go. She couldn't believe she said those things to Jon. How could she? It was not his fault that he fell in love with a good woman? A non-relative woman. It wasn't his fault that  _she_ fell in love with him. That she was desperate, hopelessly in love with him. How could she do that to him? Maybe it was for the good that he was with the dragon queen. Arya was never going to keep him happy. 

His Ygritte was an amazing woman. She was beautiful and one of the best fighters the Wildings had. She had to be amazing to make Jon break his vows. Vows he didn't break for Arya. Arya felt horrible for saying those things to him. As a deserter he would have been killed. Hell, maybe Robb would have been forced to kill Jon. Or he would have died in the Red Wedding too. She was horrible person. She was horrible to do something like this to Jon. She knew him. He would drown in guilt because of it for days now. What if because of this distraction, he dies? How will she live with herself? Why is she like that? Why is she cursed? Why?

Arya mourned for the destroyed relationship. For the loss of person she was. She mourned for loss of Jon ever been near her. Ghost whined as she focused again. It was time to put the emotions on back seat. It was time to do the test. Arya commanded Ghost to hide behind the wal and run if it gets dangerous.

Arya was deep beyond the Wall in East Watch. She knew her chances of going back was almost zero. But if she does succeed Bran will know whether wildfire was success or not. There was no point of returning back. She has hurt the man she wanted to protect the most. Right now her guilt was riding her ambition. It was not like her to be sucidal. But hasn't she been there for a while now? Why would this situation be different?

She climbed a tree and threw the veil with wildfire in it. She waited patiently as she kept a vigilant eye around. The moon was bright and shining and she could see everything. Suddenly she felt movement and her breath caught. There were thousands and thousands of dead men walking. They were taller than anyone she has seen and gaunt and hard as old bones, with flesh pale as milk. Their eyes were deeper and bluer than any human eyes, a blue that burned like ice. A sudden intense cold enveloped her. She saw their armor that seemed to change color as it moved and they had thin crystal swords. They moved silently, and she could see them speaking their own language as if it was the cracking of ice on a winter lake. 

Arya shuddered. This is the enemy they have to fight. How were they going to do that? Jon said he saw one years ago. Does that mean Jon chose greater good over his family? He must have. The Jon Arya knew would, every time. He was a good, brave man. Arya felt horrible again for behaving like a spoilt brat. She wondered if Jon would ever forgive her. 

 _Fear cuts deeper than sword._ Arya's mind helpfully provided and she steeled herself. She knocked her arrow and lit it with fire in a second. She felt blue eyes turn towards her as she became a sitting duck but she carried on. When she looked up again, they were already halfway across towards her.  _Fear cuts deeper than sword._ Arya breathed in and shot her arrow, which landed in the center. Panic started to take over her. Wildfire doesn't work and she shouldn't have been that stupid.

Suddenly green fire erupted everywhere and the wrights burned and turned into ashes. Arya watched in fascination as fire spread and started to take more of the wrights with it. It could. This could work. A Raven screeched at her. She looked to see it when Raven screeched again. Arya looked back and almost toppled over when she saw a white Walker who was dressed immaculately. His skin wasnt that fleshy but there was regalness in him. He looked at her curiously.

Arya froze in her place. The Raven tried to attack the White Walker but another one captured him and closed his beak, keeping his eyes towards Arya. Arya didn't know why but she could feel panic of Bran from it. She looked at him with apology and regret. If she wasn't being stupid maybe this would never have happened.

"I am sorry, Bran.", Arya whispered. She looked up and stared defiantly at the White Walker, which she has starter to realize is the Night King.

The Night King gently touched her cheeks and Arya felt as if her insides were being frozen slowly. Her mind was numbing and she was getting frozen. Her heart was slowing down. She looked in his blue deep eyes and felt herself get trapped there. For a wild second she saw Jon's beautiful grey eyes stare back at her with kindness and smile. Arya smiled at that. At least her last wish was being fulfilled. She was dying seeing Jon last time. 

Suddenly the Night King lost his touch and he pulled back. How had she not realized that the Night King was going to kiss her and steal her life from her? She breathed in deeply and saw columns and columns of dragon fire burning the white walkers. Arya felt as if she was in trance. Was she falling? Yes, she was as she fell down on snow. She was paralyzed. She wondered if Bran feels like this. What a horrible way to live? She must tell her brother how proud she is of him. 

A Raven landed on her screeched at her. She moved her eyes at the three eyed Raven and smiled. At least she was dying surrounded by family. She could feel cold and warm both in her body. What was happening? She breathed in deeply again. It pained to breath like this. She didn't want to be in pain anymore.

"Arya! Arya!", Jon voice reached her. But that was ridiculous. Jon won't be here, not after what she did.

Jon terrified face came in her view. Why was he terrified? Oh! They were in land filled with dead. Jon was in danger and she was lying on her arse. She willed to move her arms, legs, lips, anything but she couldn't. She looked at him in panic. Jon's eyes grew wider in horror.

"Arya! Please, please come back. Don't you dare leave me! Please Arya! I won't survive this. I won't live in a world you are not there! Please!", Jon begged Arya and cried on her forehead.

"Please I love you. I love you! Please!", Jon begged her. She fought with all her strength and she felt something.

"Jon!", Arya rasped back. Jon pulled back immediately as he looked at her.

"I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it.", Arya asked for his forgiveness. Jon face grew determined as he lifted her up and put her on the dragon.

"Jon!", Arya tried to speak. Jon pulled her close to him and wrapped his clock around her too.

"It's going to fine. You will live, do you understand me? You will not die on me Arya Stark.", Jon commanded her, even if his eyes had tears flowing down.

"Ghost!", Arya managed to speak at last and then closed her eyes. She heard Jon yell for Ghost who she felt lick her face, which was still cold. She felt him slip away just as she did. She felt something move beneath her and she heard frantic beating of Jon's heart. It felt like a lullaby and Arya slept like a baby.

* * *

Jon and Dany rushed towards the dragons. Rhaegar had bent for him and Jon refused to think about anything other than the fact that Arya was in danger. So much danger that Bran had lost his control. That Bran was no longer three eyed Raven. Jon didn't want to think what he would do if she never came back. He didn't know how but Rhaegar felt his desperation and flew at such fast speed that they were flying past East watch within minutes.

The only thing that was going through Jon was Arya. God's! Arya! Why would you do something like this? Wasn't your assassination training supposed to tame out your rebellious and reckless actions? Jon would never forgive her if she died. He would never forgive himself. When Daenerys had told him that Arya had  brought her to him, he felt hope that maybe if he grovels she would forgive him for chosing the wall over her. He didn't chose it at end and died for it but she didn't know about that. It wasn't her fault she felt like she wasn't his priority. He was planning on telling her next day with all details. 

He had tried to sleep, restlessly and with dreams of Arya leaving him. He had woken up panting at the image of a White Walker Arya coming with her needle towards him. Bran's screams had scared him shitless and he had ran towards him, expecting to see assassins or murders there. Only to find a panicky and teary Bran telling that his favorite person in the world is as good as dead. He knew by Bran's reaction that there was very less chance of getting her back but he has to try. _He has to_!

He gasped when he saw wildfire's green flame eat away at the Night army completely. Wildfire works like magic. Maybe they can use it to defend the walls of Winterfell. It will burn them all. Jon attention was broken when he heard a screech of a Raven. His heart stopped. Night King with his White Walkers had encircled Arya, who was perched on the tree. 

"Arya!", Jon screamed at her but it looked like she was in a trance. The Night King was moving towards Arya as if he was going to kiss her. No! Jon inside erupted and Rhaeger let out columns and columns of fire. He saw the Night King and the White Walkers turn and walk back as did rest of the wrights. His heart dropped down when he saw Arya fall lifeless back to the ground. Rhaegar somehow knew where to land. He was burning any wright in site.

Jon jogged towards Arya and froze. Arya's skin was paler that normal and she looked frozen. She was so frozen that he was afraid he was late and Arya was waiting to stab him. He deserved it if that was the case. If he didn't manage to save her, what good was his life? Arya suddenly breathed deeply and Jon broke into a run. He slide down beside her and lifted her in his arms. He was terrified. Her face had a glowing blue cut and she was cold as an ice, but she was breathing and still not part of deads. He remembered Bran' s warning. He could see Arya's panic and realized she might be losing the battle.

Everything broke down in him and he begged her as if his life depended on it. It did. His  life and hers were interwined. One cannot be without other.

"Arya! Please, please come back. Don't you dare leave me! Please Arya! I won't survive this. I won't live in a world you are not there! Please!", Jon begged Arya and cried on her forehead.

"Please I love you. I love you! Please!", Jon begged her.

"Jon!", Arya rasped back. Jon pulled back immediately as he looked at her. He could have sworn he heard her speak. He saw her try to move her lips and he got closer to her mouth.

"I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it.", Arya asked for his forgiveness. Jon heart stuttered and started to beat fast. This was not the last thing, she would say to him. This was definitely not. He would make sure she lives to hear him rage at him and hug her till she turns old and grey. He lifted her up and put her on the Rhaegar, who was keeping very still.

"Jon!", Arya tried to speak again. She was so cold. Her skin was turning bluer. He could feel her breathing getting swallower. Jon pulled her close to his chest to give some body heat and wrapped his clock around her.

"It's going to fine. You will live, do you understand me? You will not die on me Arya Stark.", Jon commanded her, even if his eyes had tears flowing down. She needed to survive this.

"Ghost!", Arya managed to speak at last and then closed her eyes. Jon panicked but he could still feel her breath. He hurriedly called Ghost who ran from somewhere quickly. He reached her and licked her face in sadness. No she will not die. I won't let her. He ordered Ghost back home and Ghost ran off. He didn't know the word for fly but Rhaegar as he has been the whole time, was in sync with him and flew away. A mace just missed them. Dragon and Dany joined them in a while. He could see her worried expression. He was worried too but she would live. She has too! He kept his finger on her neck to check her pulse. It was getting weaker by the second.

Please not her! You have taken enough, not her! 

They landed in Winterfell and Jon couldn't find her pulse.


	16. Chapter 16

"Quickly put her in the tub. I have added few herbs that should help.", Bran said urgently.

Jon gently placed a blue Arya into the tub. Sansa quickly placed few towels below Arya's head to support her head. Sansa was pouring the hot water on her head and gently carassing her hair. It almost looked like a mother's care. Jon started to rub her hands, He saw Greyworm and Dayne do same to her legs. Dany started to rub her hand as well. 

They stayed like this for hours. All Jon felt was numbness. He worked on getting heat back in Arya for hours. _She will make it. She has to make it_. Arya's skin has returned to a pale colour but her breathing was still shallow. Jon picked her gently and placed her on a bed. All the men walked out as the woman changed her clothes. Jon's hands were shaking and he tried to control his breathing or the sob that was threatening to take him. Bran caught in his hand in support and for support.

"You _saved_ her!.", Bran said with emotion. There were tears running down his face. 

" _Gods! Jon! You saved her_!", Bran said as he teared up. Jon hugged him tightly as he breathed in deeply. _She was going to survive this. She was! Gods be good!_

"She is going to be fine, Bran. She is a wolf and we survive the winter.", Jon said strongly as his tremors broke.

"I didn't think we could save her. She was too close to being converted. She wouldn't have fought to come back for anyone else. She had given up. She had looked at me with acceptance of her death. I have never felt more useless than I did at that point. What good was being three eyed raven, when I couldn't save my own sister?", Bran said bitterly.

"You saved her. We won't have known about it till it was too late, if it wasn't for you.", Jon assured a suddenly human Bran.

" _Thank you! Thank you_!", Bran said desperately.

Jon shook his head. " There is no need to thank. I would have done anything for her.", Jon said with certainty.

"Aye. You died for her.", Bran said with a small smile. Jon smiled ruefully at him. Had he told her, maybe she won't have been so reckless.

"She would have gone later and we might not have been able to save her then.", Bran explained with a small smile. Jon smiled and shuddered as he thought about what he was seen beyond the wall.

"He was going to kiss her. Why? Why not kill her?", Jon asked Bran, curiously.

"Then she would only be a wright, not a White Walker.", Bran said stoically. Jon gasped.

"White Walker's are the children that were sacrificed to him over years. Arya is a formidable warrior, her skills would have been hard to beat. Plus I doubt you would have been able to kill her. She would have been tasked to kill you.", Bran explained stoically as she stared at Arya's bedroom door.

"She would never have hurt me.", Jon replied with fire.

"No she won't have which would have put her in so much pain that wishing her dead would be kinder.", Bran said as pain flashed in his eyes. "The Night King would have killed her as she would have tried to protect you at last second.", Bran finished his vision.

"Well it's a good thing she will be fine now and we know, now, that wildfire would works brilliantly.", Jon said with a bit of happiness.

"Aye but now our timeline has changed. The Others will be here in two moon cycle. The wall will fall in six days. Tell your friends to abandon the wall and get here. They will die if they stay there.", Bran told Jon, who nodded to Steward, who ran to get him a pad.

The door opened and Jon and Bran entered the room. Arya was covered in layers of blankets and hot pads everywhere. Sansa was sitting at her head and just gently moving her hands along the contours of her face.

"She will wake up in couple of days.", Bran announced as his eyes became his again. They all breathed in relief.

Sansa said softly,"I will take the watch for now. You all can go rest for now.".

Greyworm, Tyrion, Mormont, Messande and Dany started to walk out. Jon moved towards Bran to take him to his room and then come back here. He was not leaving till she was up 

"I am not going. I will stay here till she wakes up.", Bran declared. Jon nodded and lifted him up and gently placed him next to Arya.

"You would think I still weigh like a boy of ten.", Bran said with a bright smile. Jon eyes softened.

"You would never be too heavy for me, Bran, even if you balloon up.", Jon jested back as he helped Bran get comfortable and settled. Bran took one of Arya's hand and smiled.

"That will not happen.", Bran replied back with a smile as Jon removed his jacket and settled next to Bran. 

"She is getting warmer.", Bran said with satisfaction as he lightly traced the blue mark on Arya's face. Jon smiled at that and put his around both his siblings and slept.

* * *

 

"Pretty Crow, did you miss me?", Tormund said after hugging/tackling him, blindsided.

"Aye, I did. It's good to see you mate.", Jon said earnestly as he hugged him like a normal human being. Arya would love him, Jon mused with a smile.

"Edd, how are you?", Jon asked Edd, who was watching their interaction with a smile.

"Aye, I am good. Just hungry.", Edd said as his stomach grumbled.

"The food will be served in minutes.", Jon replied and then bowed to Val, Wildling Princess.

"Jon.", Val said with a smile.

"Val, welcome to Winterfell.", Jon said with a polite smile.

" Soo......Where is that sister of yours?", Edd asked with a bright smile. Jon smile faded.

"She is unwell.", Jon said heavily. They all looked at him in concern. Jon motioned them to follow him. They reached the rooms where they would be staying and Jon sat down in defeat.

"She went to see if wildfire can be used to defend against the Others. She was caught by the Night King himself. We have managed to save her but she is yet to wake up.", Jon said as he teared up 

"She will be fine, Crow. You said she is fine. Maybe she needs time to come around.", Tormund said assuringly.

"Why would see go alone?", Val asked in anger.

"Because she was mad at me.", Jon said with a heavy heart.

"I don't understand.", Edd asked cautiously.

"She thinks I chose wall over her, over the family. We got into a huge row and she became reckless.", Jon said with grimace.

"Well that is no reason to put yourself in danger like that, unless she is mad. Isn't she supposed to be trained warrior?", Val asked with anger.

"She didn't know what we were fighting against. She didn't know.", Jon defended her.

"How can she even say you chose wall over her. You bloody hell died for her!", Edd asked in astonishment.

"I didn't tell her. She won't have survived that knowledge. Just like I almost went crazy seeing her fatal wounds which she got trying to get to me.", Jon said as sob built up.

"It will be fine, Jon.", Edd said strongly as he hugged him.

"Aye. It will be. Why don't you all relax and we meet later?", Jon said with a small smile. They nodded. 

* * *

 

 Arya woke up and it felt like her body has been walked over by gaint, thrice. Gods! She didn't even feel this much pain when she was training blind. She tried to feel where she was. She was definitely in a bed and there was a weight on top of her. Whatever it was, was soft. Blankets. Arya groaned as she forced her eyes to open. She  was in her room and it was too hot and dark. She felt her cheek pain slightly. She touched it and felt it was cold, almost as cold as ice. She touch other part of face to find it hot. She frowned in confusion.

"It would remain cold and painful till the Others are defeated.", Bran voice came from somewhere inside the room. She looked at Bran, who looked older than she last remembered and he looked so disappointed in her. Arya felt tears prick her eyes and guilt flood her heart.

"He will be here sooner than we need them to be because he wants his bride back. He will break the wall tomorrow and will be here within fortnight.", Bran said with disapproval.

"I am sorry.", Arya mumbled.

"You gave up. You said goodbye to me.", Bran said harshly. Arya closed her eyes as that memory came to her. She felt angry at herself for being so weak, for being so stubborn.

"I was in pain and I didn't... there wasn't a way I could have survived.", Arya defended herself weakly.

"You could have, if you hadn't been so stubborn. You could have if you had just listened to me.", Bran said in disappointment.

"I am sorry. I really am sorry.", Arya begged Bran. Bran moved his wheelchair towards her and kissed her hands.

"Don't ever do something like that again. Don't ever give up fighting Arya. I can't take it if one of us die.", Bran said with emotion. Arya nodded as she tried to stop her tears from betraying her.

The door opened and they looked at a sad Jon taking in the scene. Then his face burst into such happiness that it took her breath away. Jon quickly came over her and hugged her tightly. She felt his tears on her neck and felt even more guilty. She hugged him back even if her body was screaming in pain. Jon pushed back and rained shower of kisses on her.

"Gods be good, Arya! You are awake! I was so worried. Thank you for not dying.", Jon said strongly. Arya started to cry and Jon wiped her tears away with affection and care, which made her cry more. 

"I am soo sorry for what I said. I understand why you would stay there. Jon I am so sorry for the burden you had carry alone. I am soo sorry for being a brat. Please forgive me?", Arya begged Jon. Jon smiled at her in adoration.

"There is nothing to forgive. You silly girl, you are allowed to be childish and stubborn with me but please don't out your life in danger like this again.", Jon consoled her and she nodded as she looked at him again. She really wanted a hug. Jon smiled and hugged her again and kissed her cold cheek. He softly carassed her scar on cheek.

"Does it hurt?", Jon whispered as he wiped her tears.

"A little. The coldness is more annoying.", Arya grumbled. Jon chuckled. Jon got up and filled her a glass of water. He helped her sit up and drink the water. Arya was looking at him in wonder and affection.

"Aren't you mad at me?", Arya asked in a small voice.

"That is a defect in me, Arya. I can never be mad at you.", Jon said affectionately as he kissed her cheeks.

"I was terrified for you but I am not mad at you.", Jon said with a smile as he hugged her again.

"I am sorry. I just thought we should know if the wildfire would work. I was going to ask you to help but then after my stupid outburst, I decided to do it alone. I just didn't realise the magnitude of the issue.", Arya tried to explain her actions as stupid as they were. Jon hugged her closer. His scent was making her feel better.

"Jon they are numerous. I don't think we can win the fight in one go. They are too many. They would breach our walls. How are we going to defend?", Arya asked Jon with a small voice.

"Well we know that wildfire works as well as anything and it keeps on going for a while. We can set traps around Winterfell to reduce their number. I think our major focus should be to get the Night King and White Walkers. Once they are dead, it shouldn't be an issue how many dead are there.", Jon said in his reassuring voice. Arya closed her eyes and rested against his beating heart.

"They were right to name to King of the North. You really are an incredible leader and bravesoul. I am so proud to be your sister, Jon. I love you.", Arya told him earnestly. She decided to tell him that she is in love with him. He doesn't need to know to what extend or of what kind. Jon face bloosmed into happiness and love for her.

"Aye as I love you.", Jon said emotionally as he hugged her again. 

"Don't ever die on me.", Jon commanded.

"I will try my best.", Arya replied back as she closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat. Jon hummed. The peaceful environment was broken when the door opened to reveal a disheavaled Sansa and stoic Bran. They both hadn't realised when Bran had wheeled away. Sansa came and hugged Arya strongly. Arya bit back a wince as it caused a bit of pain in her.

"Gods, Arya! What were you thinking?", Sansa said in exasperation as she hit Arya on the arm. Arya groaned. Jon held her protectively back as he warned Sansa.

"Oh God's! I am sorry. Are you okay?", Sansa asked worriedly as she started to fret over her.

"I am fine, Sansa. Just the body is in pain.", Arya replied as she tried to bring breathing under control.

"Maybe some Poppy would be good.", Jon asked the steward, who ran out.

"No. It would make be groggy and I don't want that. I will be up by tomorrow night.", Arya said with conviction. Jon looked concerned but nodded. Arya eyes closed without her permission and she fell back into the world of dreams and nightmares. She heard Bran voice float in comfort 'its okay, you need to rest. Its better than Poppy, isn't it?'. Arya agreed and fell asleep.


End file.
